Badday for a Haircut
by Draft Horse of Inferno
Summary: I made this one for The Undertaker's haircut.
1. Badday for a Haircut

Bad-Day for a Haircut  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones AKA Draft Horse of Inferno  
  
Title: Bad Day for a Haircut.  
  
Disclaimer: OK! I don't own the WWF superstars in this fiction. But, hell I didn't write this to make money now did I?  
  
Charters: Kane, The Undertaker, Bradshaw, Jerico, and Draft Horse of Inferno. Sara, Stephanie and many others.  
  
Story Setting: After SmakeDown with Taker's new do.  
  
Songs in story: Sir Mixalot: Baby Got Back and Limp Bizkit: Rollin (Urban Assault Vehicle).  
  
Rating: Do to some fowl language and other things. I would suggest parents decide whether to let there children read this.  
  
After the show Taker, Kane, Bradshaw, Y2J and Kane's girlfriend Inferno, cram into Inferno's Ford 450 Supper crew Truck and drive to a bar. We start the story while they are getting to the bar.  
  
Inferno: I can't believe you!  
  
Taker: OK...Inferno that's the tenth time you've said that give, it a rest!  
  
Inferno: A rest! Shit! Where's the rest of your hair? You went and got a buzz cut!  
  
Kane: Inferno...Come on it's just a hair cut. Give it some time and you'll forget what he looked like with long hair.  
  
Inferno: I think not! Who could forget the one who inspired such heated Fan-Fiction as, The Lord of Darkness? Long hair and all!  
  
Bradshaw: Remind me never to get a cut without Inferno watching would yea?  
  
Y2J: Fine by me. I'm never cut myna again.  
  
Kane: Woossyyyssss!  
  
Inferno: Might I remind you that you promised never to cut yours as well.  
  
Kane: You said you'd castrate me, if I did! * Voice sounding strangled *  
  
Taker: You said Sara and Stephaine were bad. * Snicker *  
  
Inferno: I should CASTRATE YOU! * Eye's look to be about to shot lighting at Taker, if they could. *  
  
Taker: Yea, then you'd have a bigger problem then my hair cut!  
  
Y2J: What's with the cut any ways?  
  
Taker: Vince said it was time for a new look to go with the new charter changes.  
  
Inferno: Kane remind me that Vince is on my Shit List!  
  
Y2J: Well ... It don't look that bad. * Gives an odd look * Who knows the chicks could dig it.  
  
Inferno: Only thoughts who want to see him naked.  
  
Kane: And how many would that be, Inferno?  
  
Inferno: Last time I checked it was 460,940,63. But that was four weeks ago. Before the buzz-cut!  
  
Taker: It's not a BUZZ-CUT!  
  
Inferno: You hacked off about ten inches of sexy red hair! What you got is a BUZZ-CUT!  
  
Bradshaw: Are you going to let her do that to you? Shit! She's saying she like your brother, Kane. What are you going to do about that, she's your girlfriend?  
  
Kane: Well...* Gives a shrug of his shoulder while hiding an evil grin. Knowing what Inferno would say next. *  
  
Inferno: Well, I got the better, looking brother anyway.  
  
Y2J: Say's who? Last time I heard his face was crispy.  
  
Inferno: Guys with long hair rate high on my list. Kane always has.  
  
Taker grunts.  
  
Inferno: Care to tell me why you made that annoying sound?  
  
Taker: I can remember hearing your mother say that, she had to peal you off the T.V when I was on.  
  
Inferno: Way before Glen showed up as Issic Yankum. You had that curly hair too. Plus ... I was ten!  
  
Kane: True.  
  
Taker: Even after Kane came to the seen. She told me, it would take and act of God, to get you away from the TV, when I was on.  
  
Inferno: Truth be told. Nine times out of ten. Kane would be with you, either fighting you or doing something. Don't get me wrong you still got one hell of an Ass on you. But, Kane just gets first place on looks.  
  
Taker: Then why do you have two of my shirts and your twin has the only Kane shirt in the house?  
  
Inferno: Mom said I couldn't have two guys. I bought all three shirts. I only gave Kane's to War, because we shared an interest in him at the time. I mainly would be the on wearing it anyway.  
  
Bradshaw: I didn't know you had a sister.  
  
Kane: Sisters, she has six of them, along with three brother.  
  
Y2J: I'm not saying a word ... Not one word.  
  
Inferno: Good! I don't think I could handle any more new stuff! * Gives Taker another look. * It dose nothing for you at all.  
  
Taker: Would you drop it already?!  
  
Inferno: Like your hair after it was cut? * Mocking smile *  
  
Taker: How much longer till we get to the God Dame Bar?  
  
Inferno: I could slow down...* Same Evil Grin*  
  
Bradshaw: Wait! Don't we need to swing by the hotel and pick up the others?  
  
Kane: I don't think we could fit anymore in this truck. Then us already in here.  
  
Y2J: One of them could sit on my lap. * Gets Smart-Ass look his face. *  
  
Inferno: Yeah, and I could sit on Kane's while I drive. * Rolls eyes * Your crazy Jerico!  
  
Y2J: And your not?  
  
Inferno: Never clamed to be normal.  
  
Kane: Yeah, that idea could work *Gets happy twinkle in eyes* We'd have to re-adjust the seat, but Hell it could work.  
  
Inferno: The only resign you like the idea is, because it gives you more then one chance to grope me!  
  
Kane: But, you got such a pinch-able ASS! * Twinkle gets brighter. *  
  
Taker: Yeah! It's the size of Canada!  
  
Y2J: HAY!  
  
Inferno: No pun intended.  
  
Kane: Can we listen to the radio?  
  
Inferno reaches over and turns knob to the radio.  
  
The DJ was just finishing saying something and the next thing they head was someone else talking.  
  
Oh, My, God!  
  
Becky, look at her butt,  
  
It's so big!  
  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends,  
  
Who understands those rap guys.  
  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitue.  
  
I mean her butt  
  
It's just so big  
  
I can't believe it's so round  
  
It's just out there  
  
I mean, it's gross!  
  
Kane: This is my SONG!  
  
Inferno: Séance when?  
  
Kane: I started dating you. (Kane starts to sing along with the song.)  
  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
  
You other brothers can't deny  
  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
  
And that round thing in your face  
  
You get sprung  
  
Wanna pull up tough  
  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
  
Deep in Jeans she wearing  
  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
  
Oh, Baby I wanna get with ya  
  
And take your picture  
  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
  
But that butt you got  
  
Make Me so horny  
  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy  
  
(Y2J joins in.)  
  
I've seen them dancin'  
  
The hell with romancin'  
  
She's Sweat, Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette  
  
(Bradshaw decides to sign next part.)  
  
I'm tired of magazines  
  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
  
She gotta pack much back  
  
(Taker picks up where Bradshaw left off.)  
  
So Fellas (Yeah) Fellas (yeah)  
  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (Hell Yeah)  
  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it shake that healthy butt  
  
Baby got back!  
  
(Kane picks up next part)  
  
I like'em round and big  
  
And when I'm thrown a gig  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm actin like an animal  
  
Now here's my scandal!  
  
(Taker, Y2J, and Bradshaw join in all at once.)  
  
I wanna get you home  
  
And Uh, double up UH UH  
  
I aint talkin bout playboy!  
  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
  
So find that juicy double  
  
Mixalot's in trouble  
  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
  
So I'm lookin at rock videos  
  
Knickin these bimbos looking like Ho's  
  
You can keep those bimbos  
  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
  
A word to the thick soul sisters  
  
I wanna get with ya  
  
I won't cus or hit ya  
  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna -- Uhhhh  
  
`Til the break of dawn  
  
Baby Got it goin on  
  
A lot of punks lie to hit it and quit it  
  
But I'd rather stay and play  
  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
  
(Inferno giggling at the sound of the guys sings off key and sounding horrible.)  
  
So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)  
  
Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)  
  
Then turn around  
  
Stick it out  
  
Even white boys got to shout  
  
Baby got back  
  
Yeah baby  
  
When it comes to females  
  
Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection  
  
36-24-36  
  
Only if she's 5'3"  
  
So your girlfriend throw a Honda  
  
Plauin workout tapes by Fonda  
  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
  
My Anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hum  
  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
  
So they toss it and leave it  
  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
  
So cosmo says your fat  
  
Well I ain't down with that  
  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
  
To the beanpole dames in magazines  
  
You aint it miss thing  
  
Give me sista I can't resist her  
  
Red beans and rice did miss her  
  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
  
He had game but he chose to him'em  
  
And I pulled up quick to get with'em  
  
So ladies if the butt is round and you wanna triple X throw down  
  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts  
  
Baby got back!  
  
None of the guys had seemed, to notes that the truck had stopped. In front of the hotel where Sara and Lita and some other rather large women were slack jawed in utter shock and amazement. Inferno had that look knowing that sooner or later the guys would notes and see, all thought women staring at them. But, they didn't seem to note at all.  
  
Kane: Hay Taker ... Why'd you get with Sara anyway?  
  
Taker: She has a hell of a rack!  
  
Kane: But, she ain't got much back.  
  
Taker: There is always a down side with every up side.  
  
Sara's jaw dropped in shock at the comment.  
  
Inferno: Hay Jerico ... Why'd you ask Lita to come along?  
  
Y2J: You seen the Ass on her? Yummy!  
  
Lita's eyes, about poped out of her head.  
  
Bradshaw: Kane why'd you get with Inferno for?  
  
Bradshaw stopped for a second, seeing the evil twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Bradshaw: No ... Wait let me guess.  
  
Then Taker, Y2J, and Bradshaw all said, " She's got back" all at the same time.  
  
Kane smiled.  
  
Kane: Of course... * Finely seeing all the large women looking like they'd seen God! *  
  
Ah...Guys.  
  
Taker: What? * Then Taker saw the angry glare in Sara's eyes and knew she had either heard or saw something she didn't like. *  
  
Bradshaw finely looked out the whistled and found rather large women drooling. Y2J was wearing a really stupid grin; One a person might wear when trying to his embarrassment. Y2J could swear Lita was ready to kill him. Bradshaw on the other hand was getting worried about all the large women looking dead at him.  
  
Sara: A DOWNSIDE!  
  
Taker cringed at the sound in Sara's voice.  
  
Lita: JAIRICO!  
  
Y2J looked to be trying to sink and blend into the leather interior of Inferno's custom Ford Super Crew. Bradshaw was about to go insane right there on the spot, Taker just grunted and looked out the other window at nothing to important. Knowing he'd get an earful later, Inferno looked at Sara and Lita.  
  
Inferno: So, should I take it you don't wanna go to the bar?  
  
Sara: You condone their behavior?  
  
Lita: You still hang around them even after those comments!  
  
Inferno: There guys. You two are too restrictive. Let them have fun, life isn't always strict rules.  
  
Sara was giving Inferno the dirtiest look there could be. Bradshaw wanted to get something else going so that the large women looking at him wouldn't bother him so much.  
  
Bradshaw: Hay you gonna let your wife talk to Inferno like that?  
  
Taker: I ain't going near that fight.  
  
Inferno: Oh, well...We can still go to the Bar.  
  
Y2J watched as Lita and Sara walked away with steam coming out of their ears. Inferno giggled, while rolling up the window. Diving down the road, the guys where siglent as mice. Inferno was feeling a bit on the freaked out side.  
  
Inferno: One of you guys start talking!  
  
Kane: Why?  
  
Inferno: The silence is killing me!  
  
Taker: Oh? Now we find out your afraid of silence. You're not invincible.  
  
Inferno: Yes THANK YOU! Now I feel really loved!  
  
Y2J: Why dose silences scare you?  
  
Inferno: Don't really know. I guess it reminds me when I couldn't hear at all. I was born without hearing. Had tubs put in my ears, to give me the ability to hear.  
  
Inferno's cell phone rang and Kane got it.  
  
Kane: Hello...Yeah, she here. She's kind of driving at the moment. OK...We'll see you there then OK. Bye. * Closes the phone * Inferno, that was your sister War. She's going to meet us at the bar.  
  
Inferno: OK.  
  
Taker leaned over and turned the radio back on.  
  
This song go's out to The Undertaker of the WWF.  
  
Play the fucking track!  
  
Play that Fucking Track!  
  
Oh there it is  
  
Limp Bizkit, DMX, Redman, Method Man  
  
That's right y'all  
  
We just keep on rollin baby  
  
Are you ready...  
  
Are you ready...  
  
Are you ready!!!  
  
Move in now move out!  
  
Hands up, now hands down!  
  
Back up! Back up!  
  
Tell me what you gonna do now!  
  
Breathe in, now Breath out!  
  
Hands up, Now hands down!  
  
Back up! Back Up!  
  
Tell me what your gonna do now! [C'mon!]  
  
Keep Rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [Uh!]  
  
Keep Rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [What!]  
  
Keep Rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [Uh!]  
  
Keep Rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin  
  
Inferno: Why is it they only play this song for you?  
  
Taker: Intro...  
  
Now I know y'all be lovin this shit right here  
  
L I M P Bizkit is right here  
  
People in the house put them hands in the air  
  
Cuz if you don't care, than we don't care  
  
See I, aint givin a fuck, quit pressin your luck  
  
Untouchable, branded unfuckable  
  
Gets mental image of Inferno at the sound of that verse.  
  
So keep me in this tape, until you run that mouth  
  
Then I'ma hafta play, and break the fuck out  
  
And then we'll see you slept after one round wit X  
  
And what am I bringin next, just know it's Red and Meth  
  
So where the fuck you at puck, shut the fuck up  
  
And back the fuck up, while we fuck this track up  
  
Are you ready...  
  
Are you ready...  
  
Are you ready!  
  
Move in now move out!  
  
Hands up, now hands down!  
  
Back up! Back up!  
  
Tell me what you gonna do now!  
  
Breathe in, now breath out!  
  
Hands up, now hands down!  
  
Back up! Back up!  
  
Tell me what you gonna do now! [C'mon!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin[Uh!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin[What!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin[Uh!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin  
  
Taker decides to start sing along like before.  
  
Oh what, y'all thought y'all wasn't gon' see me?  
  
Check my dangerous slang atrocious  
  
When I let these nuts hang, focus, it's Wu Tang  
  
What the fuck's a Hootie and the Blowfish  
  
I wave my black flag at the roaches  
  
Who approaches, these twin, suppersoakers  
  
Who have poisonous darts for culprits  
  
Too late buttered up and lightly toasted  
  
So, what, I drink and smoke too much  
  
So what I cuss too much,*Shut the fuckup!*  
  
Kane picks up after Taker.  
  
Yo, yo, now when we roll  
  
You motherfuckers tuck in your gold  
  
Cuz for the platinum, I'm jackin miggas up in limos  
  
It aint nothin, for bullets to unbutton your clothes  
  
Description, yellow male, tissue up in his nose  
  
You bitches, swing the vice on the bathroom nuts  
  
Taker takes the next line.  
  
I'm hairy as hell, outta hell and tattooed up  
  
I'm a dog only fuck in the bathroom, what  
  
In high school, I dealt only with the classroom sluts  
  
Y2J wanted some action and took the next part along with Bradshaw.  
  
My name is, Johnny, Donnie, Brasco  
  
Tuck the gat low, cut your cash flow  
  
Yell if you want money, funny  
  
A hungry dummy snatch crumbs from me  
  
Doc and Hot Niks, bodies in the mosh pit  
  
Taker took the next part.  
  
Yo, and I'm the D.O., you lookin at the raw invented  
  
On Friday, I spilt 35 to 40 minutes  
  
Smell up, the bathroom like Craig Paul was in it  
  
Endin up on your back, Wu swords up in it  
  
Anyone can match me I crack'em all to Guinness  
  
Fuck how many thugs, players, and ballers in it  
  
Brick City, Shaolin, better call us sinners  
  
Boys that'll run up in your wife, maul and spill it  
  
PPPPPPP P-P-POW  
  
Yo we said c'mon!!  
  
Taker, Kane, Bradshaw, and Y2J.  
  
Move in now move out!  
  
Hands up, now hands down!  
  
Back up! Back up!  
  
Tell me what you gonna do now!  
  
Breath in, now breath out!  
  
Hands up, now hands down!  
  
Back up! Back up!  
  
Tell me what you gonna do now! [C'mon]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [Uh!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [What!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin,[Uh!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin  
  
Bradshaw took the next part.  
  
It just don't get no darker than that kid the barker  
  
Bald head with the boots who shoots to make it spark  
  
I'm a fair nigga, but aint nann nigga  
  
Quicker then the hand trigga, so id you dare nigga  
  
It'll be like your man tryin to hold you brain to your head  
  
But you'll be shittin on yourself cuz you already dead  
  
Kane picked up after Bradshaw.  
  
And at the funeral you wont need a casket  
  
Leavin just enough of him to stuff in basket  
  
Just get the casket, I really need my ass kicked  
  
My mom never let me forget, that I'm a bastard  
  
I ain't never been shit, and ain't gon' be shit  
  
It's just that D shit, D's short for do what I wanna do  
  
And that's what I'm gonna do, right here in front of you  
  
And I'll be runnin you and your man straight up and out  
  
And y'all niggas ain't runnin a fuckin thing but your mouth  
  
[DMX bark]  
  
Move in now move out!  
  
Hands up, now hands down!  
  
Back up! Back up!  
  
Tell me what you gonna do now! [C'mon!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [Uh!]  
  
Kepp rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [What!]  
  
Kepp rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [Uh!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin  
  
Inferno took the next part.  
  
You, wanna mess with Limp Bizget [yeah]  
  
You can't mess with Limp Bizkit [why?]  
  
Because we get it on, [when?] every day and every night [oh]  
  
See this platinum thing right here?[uh huh]  
  
Well we doin it all the time [what?]  
  
So you better get some better beats  
  
And uh, get some better rhymes [oooh!]  
  
You really, really, really wanna get shit started  
  
Well people everywhere just get retarded  
  
Get retarded, get retarded, people everywhere just get retarded!  
  
Inferno, Kane, Taker, Bradshaw and Y2J all together.  
  
Move in now move out!  
  
Hands up, now hands down!  
  
Back up! Back up!  
  
Tell me what you gonna do now!  
  
Breathe in, now breath out!  
  
Hands up, now hands down!  
  
Back up! Back up!  
  
Tell me what you gonna do now! [C'mon}  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [Uh!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [What!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin [Uh!]  
  
Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin  
  
That's right baby!  
  
Watch out punk!  
  
Limp Bizkit! DMX! Method Man! Redman!  
  
And Swizz Beatz!  
  
Where the fuck you at?! [DMX bark"  
  
Bump that shit! Bump that shit! Bump that shit! Bump that shit!  
  
Ruff Ryders! Punk!  
  
The guy having finally relaxed from the Parking lot insolent, where back to the way they where before.  
  
Inferno: I still can't believe you buzzed your hair.  
  
Taker: How many times do I have to tell you? It's not a BUZZ-CUT!  
  
Turning into the bar parking lot they found War's signature car. An all custom Ford crosier, red with a lager, symbol painted on the front that was partially covered in mud. The smaller Ford packed allot of speed and was the most expansive looking crosier. The car was other wise, the coolest in the parking lot, next to Inferno's Monster of a Supper Crew. Inferno's was also the best-looking Ford in the parking lot, the biggest as well. Inferno parked next to her sister's car, making it look like a kid's car you could get at a Wal-Mart.  
  
The massive Ford 450 Supper Crew, one couldn't lose in a parking lot. It's black coloring, with the purple horses of all different tones running about the inter truck. Her symbol also painted on the hood, the large double horned Unicorn with the battle Scythes behind it with the fire background made the truck all Inferno's. Getting out of the truck, a loud sound of someone calling out "INFERNO" came moments before, an almost mirror image of Inferno. Culided with Inferno slams her agents her own car, giving Inferno a sisterly hug. How two people could look so much alike and be so different, the guys couldn't tell.  
  
Inferno: It's good to see you to War.  
  
War: you wouldn't believe the ASS HOLE'S in there!  
  
Inferno: What happened now?  
  
War: They were talk'en about you. They said that the only resign your in the Rumble is because Nash let you pin him.  
  
Inferno: He didn't let me win. I beat him fair and square.  
  
Kane: Yeah, and me and Taker got an ear full on that one.  
  
War: That's just what the guys in there are talk'en about.  
  
Taker: Inferno sounds like we got to show them to respect the truth.  
  
Inferno: Of course * Evil Grin * We never let others remain UN-educated.  
  
Y2J and Bradshaw checked their wallets, for their ID's knowing before the night was out, the copes would ask to see them. Then checked their packets for change to use on a pay phone. Then followed Inferno, War and Taker and Kane into the bar, knowing what by the end of the night was going to happen. Inferno was wearing much the same kind of out-fit that Kane was, also a part of the gimmick. Red and black jeans with fire along the sides, along with a shirt of much the same design. Taker was wearing black jeans, a Deadman Inc. shirt and his black Bandanna, bicker gloves and for once black cowboy boots.  
  
Walking into the bar, the three of them looked much the same as they would walking into the ring. They looked like the Destructive trio, Taker and Kane dripping with what some girls would call die-hard sensuality, making every women in the room, stare with jaw hanging shock. Inferno could guess to the detail what they were thinking. But, to her shock. Most of them didn't have that "fuck me" look to them; almost all of them had that "Oh My God" look on there faces. Then Inferno remembered Taker's haircut. Walking to the bar, Taker ordered a Bloody Marry, Kane ordered a light beer, then a Ginger ale for Inferno. Taking their drinks to the table where War had saved it. Bradshaw and J2Y, both had regular beers.  
  
Y2J: Man, this place is packed tonight.  
  
War: Yeah, someone was ease dropping and heard me on the phone.  
  
Inferno: no matter ... All I want is time to enjoy the night.  
  
Kane looked up to see six rather big guys, not much of 6'2 and looked to be about 130 pounds over weight. They looked like trouble, knowing Inferno like he did. He knew that before anything happened, she would give him a sign to be ready to jump into a fight, if she was gong to be the first to start one. They walked behind Inferno. Somehow, she must have known they were there.  
  
She sat up straight as a board; the look in her eyes seemed to be a mixture of fear and anger. But, she seemed to be ready to explode into a fight no matter what happened. This was not good; War reached over and put her hand on her twin's shoulder. Inferno turned her head to look at War. The look that passed between them left him confused, then with a slight nod from War, Inferno relaxed and seemed to be herself again. Taker hadn't missed the look either; he was wearing an amassed look. But, it was short lived as the six guys that stood right behind Inferno wearing grins like the ones, guys would wear, when they thought they could beat the person they were fighting.  
  
"So, Your Draft Horse of Inferno...No wonder Nash let you win. He could brake you in half without trying."  
  
Inferno stood and turned then faced the man that had made the comment. But, Kane was faster then she was and pulled her into his lap. Taker and Y2J glared at the guy, while Bradshaw talked first.  
  
Bradshaw: Now why do you want to play with Fire? You know you could get burned.  
  
"Not much of a fire to me. I could put that fire out with my bear hands."  
  
War: What's your name ass hole?  
  
"My friends call me River. I'm good at putting out fires."  
  
Kane: Then you're not much for brains.  
  
One of River's friends went to take a step forward. But, River moved his arm in the way to stop him.  
  
River: This isn't the ring...This is My Yard.  
  
With that comment Taker's mood darkened. Why was it? That everyone used his sayings to piss him off.  
  
Inferno: Then be warned, even rivers can't stop Inferno's in a rage.  
  
The tension in the air was so think that it could brake the blade on a hunting knife. The fight was going to happen it was only a matter of who would start it. Taker and Kane had seemingly picked their partner so to say. Y2J and Bradshaw downed their drinks and quickly found one of their own. Inferno's eye stabbed daggers into River's, she made not secret that she wanted to hurt him.  
  
War looked at the bar tender and he nodded and looked to the bouncer, who in turned looked to his partners and started walking over to the table. These massive men might not be more then 6'1 at the most. But, in the bar they were Gods. Kane's grip on Inferno was easy to see it was taking a lot to keep her seated. River smiled at the sight.  
  
River: What's wrong Inferno... Can't you make him let you go?  
  
Before Inferno could answer the Bouncers arrived and interceded, before things could brake-out. Inferno's glare could kill if it was a blade. River and his friends were escorted out of the bar. Inferno and War growled in unison hating River, knowing that the fight had just begun. When they left the building that is where it would truly begin.  
  
Inferno: War...You only prolonged what is destined to happen.  
  
War: So sweet of you, always to enjoy what is destined. But, do you really think the hands of fate have hands in this?  
  
Inferno: True, this is a destined fight of our own making.  
  
Kane: When did you start doing poetry?  
  
Taker: Thought you were supposed to be...What is that thing you always say?  
  
Y2J: The Oh Holiest of Bitches.  
  
Brashaw downed another four beers. Taker downed a whole bottle of Jack. Inferno downed about eighteen Ginger ales and War drank about six leaders of sprite. War watched as the Bartender kept watch over the room, he was an ex-pro wrestler named Tornado, he never made it big. But, he knew his tread well. Seeing that a different person mans the bar he walked over to the table.  
  
Tornado: Those guys are nothing, but trouble. You want me to go ahead and call the cope to have them taken care of?  
  
Inferno: Might be a good idea, at lest then the guys will have a tripe to the hospital first.  
  
Taker: They still out there?  
  
Tornado: Chances are yes. I'll have one of the guys go check.  
  
Inferno: Have two go, check my truck. If there is even a scratch on my truck. Forget calling the cops, they won't find the bodies. I paid a lot of money to get that truck!  
  
Taker: It's all custom made Inferno! Course you're going to pay allot of money!  
  
Tornado looked over to the Bouncer closes; who was most likely to have heard, what was said. Then the bouncer walked to a different one, who followed him outside. After a few minuets they came back pale as ghosts.  
  
Tornado: What is wrong Joe?  
  
Joe: They've done and did the unthinkable.  
  
Inferno stood and walked over and grabbed Joe's shirt pulled him down to her level.  
  
Inferno: What did they do to my truck!  
  
Her voice was a growl of controlled anger.  
  
Joe: They...They...They  
  
Joe was in utter shock; they had turned the tuck completely over. Scratched it up and broke the windows. Inferno knowing that something bad had happened to her truck was flying to the door, Tornado walked to the bar and picked up the phone and started to dial the number for the cops. Taker, Kane and War followed Inferno outside.  
  
The sight was shocking, the marvelous monster of a custom Ford 450 Supper Crew was on it's top and the paint job was badly damaged. Bradshaw and Y2J came out of the bar and their jaws dropped open, River and his friend's cruelty extend to War's little Ford. The poor little car looked to have taken the most damage, the little crosier was smashed. It looked nothing like the marvelous car it did when they had entered the bar. It looked like they had taken a bull dossier and killed the poor thing.  
  
War looked like they had killed her only child, walking to the now smashed car. She kneeled down and coerced the smashed car.  
  
War: Don't worry My Little Baby...You in batter place. You're driving God everywhere.  
  
War was crying like, she lost her child. Laying her head on it she started to ball. Y2J looked like he'd been beaten with a steel pipe. He walked over and put a hand on her now shacking shoulder.  
  
War: Who could be so heartless? She didn't live passed its warranty.  
  
She turned and hugged Y2J's waist, balling tears onto his waist. Y2J looked over to see Inferno doing something to a simarler fashion to her truck. Rubbing the hood, so loving. Kane standing beside her as well as Taker.  
  
Taker: It's not that bad.  
  
Kane: War's is bad.  
  
With that said, War cried all the more harder, for her once magnificent car.  
  
Y2J: You had insurance on it didn't you?  
  
War: Yes...But, my poor Baby.  
  
Crying like river on Y2J's hip.  
  
Inferno: Shh...It's Ok Beast. Mommy going to take you to the doctor, he'll make you all better. You might need some new parts. But, don't worry ... Mommy will make sure they never leave you outside. Never smokes in your cab never stain the seats.  
  
Inferno just couldn't take anymore; turning to Kane she hugged him and started balling.  
  
Inferno: Those Heartless BASTARDS!  
  
Kane looked to Taker to see him trying hard not to bust up laughing. Trying to sympathetic toward Inferno and War's predicament.  
  
Taker: Don't worry Inferno, we'll get they guys that hurt Beast.  
  
Y2J looked at Taker and gave him a kind of hint to not forget War's car.  
  
Taker: and Baby.  
  
Bradshaw was still in shock, the two vehicles where the best in the whole parking lot. Now, they were killed. Then they heard a load horn, like that of an eighteen wheeler truck. Turning they found a tractor and it's smiling driver, River. Who was laughing at Inferno and War.  
  
River: Thought you got the best of us did you.  
  
Inferno: You cold hearted Motherfucker!  
  
War: Your Cock Sucking Mother Fucking! Man Whores!  
  
Y2J is in utter shock that she could talk and still been understood threw the tears. War pulled a gun and pointed it at River.  
  
War: You Kill BABY! NOW YOU MUST DIE!  
  
Looking to have gone insane, War and Inferno jumped into action and ran at River. His friends stood in the way. Taker and Kane and Y2J ran in to help, Bradshaw walked to Inferno's Truck and patted its hood softly.  
  
Bradshaw: This one's for you big guy.  
  
Then he turned and kneeled over War's car.  
  
Bradshaw: I'll teach him better then to hurt ladies, Baby.  
  
Then running into the now street fight brawl, he took on two at once. To him it looked like four men where fighting him. He was drunk; little did he know that River had drugged his drink. But, in his mind he was defending Beast and Baby's Honor. Why it meant so much to him he didn't care at the moment. But, for some resign it was life or death important. He would take on an army to defend Beast and Baby's Honor.  
  
War was in rarer form, taking down tow guys without problems; Inferno took down four with a look of pure rage in her eyes. The fight continued until Tornado got Taker, Kane, Y2J, and a drunk Bradshaw, an enraged Inferno and a tearful War off of River and his friends.  
  
Tornado: Go ... protect your cars.  
  
Inferno ran at top speed to where her truck still lay upside down. While War sat next to her car, crying. The cops arrived in time to see this and some started to laugh at the two women crying and acting like the two cars where something important. But, the glares of warning from Taker, Kane, Y2J, Bradshaw and Tornado kept them from laughing.  
  
The cope in charge walked over to Tornado and started asking questions, then turned to find Inferno still talking to her truck and War rubbing what looked to be part of the hood of what used to her car.  
  
Taker: It's not that bad Inferno, a little paint and some repaired parts and Beast will be back to normal.  
  
Kane: And you got Insurance on it too remember?  
  
Inferno: But, they hurt my baby...boy.  
  
Bradshaw was talking to a wall thinking it was a person, the drugs really messing with his head.  
  
Inferno: Why is Bradshaw talking to the wall?  
  
The others turned to see Bradshaw indeed was talking to the wall. Swaying from side to side as well. Two copes had called an ambulance and they put Bradshaw in one and took him to the local hospital to get a dug test done. Two tow-trucks came and removed Beast and what remained of War's Baby.  
  
Two rental cars where provided for transportation. Kane had to drive; Inferno was morning over her truck. When they arrived at the hotel, Inferno called her Insurance company and told them what had happened and then arranged for someone to asses the damage, then she called the Ford company and informed them that she would need a copy of the list of parts and programming for Beast. Then asked if one of the guys there could also come and look over the damage done to the truck. Having Beast being a custom truck, Inferno wanted a second option on the amount of damage done to her truck. So, the insurance company couldn't slither out of the amount needed to fix it.  
  
Also informing the Ford Company that her twin sister War's car had been totally smashed. Asked to have someone also look at it and see what could be done to help her twin sister. Inferno was a supporter of the Ford Company. She wouldn't drive anything else; the rental car had been a GMC. River and his friends where in jails being held on charges of destruction of property and assail.  
  
War was so distraught that Y2J decided to stay with her for the night, to keep her calm. Of course Kane and Taker knew that Y2J, had always had a soft spot in his heart, for Inferno's twin sister. War looked almost the same picture as Inferno in looks, but in so many ways she was different. Unlike Inferno, War was calmer more sweat. Unlike Inferno, War was also slow to anger, where as Inferno's was a stick of dino-might with a short foes. War also seemed to be somewhat smarter in some ways then Inferno.  
  
She could determine the sores of the problem and then decide how to fix it. Where as Inferno tinkered and toyed with the problem, and then picked one way to fix it and come hell or high water, that way was going to work.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Ford is Inferno's Brand

Bad day for a Haircut Part two: Ford is Inferno's Brand  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones  
  
Title: Bad day for a Haircut Part two: Ford is Inferno's Brand Song Lyrics Used: Billy Mayors; Kiss the Rain, Rob Zombie; Living Dead Girl. Celine Dion; That's The Way It Is, CREED: My Sacrifice. Meredith Brooks: Bitch, Ricky Martin; She Bangs.  
  
The next day Inferno wakes up, to find The Undertaker and Kane, fussing over the phone. Like two Jr. High, schoolgirls talking with a guy they consider a hotly.  
  
Taker: You fucking nut!  
  
Kane grabs the phone away, as Taker is caught off guard.  
  
Kane: Do You Know what Inferno, is going to do to you? When she finds out!  
  
Taker grabs the phone back.  
  
Taker: You totally fuck up man!  
  
Inferno got up and walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the water. The lake was beautiful. So, much like the lakes around where she lives. She felt home sick, being out on the road with Kane and Taker was great. But, there was no place that felt like the Mountains in Arkansas. Inferno felt strained and tease, her custom truck demolished. She felt bad, Taker and Kane fighting with Y2J over the phone, she felt that she could worry about why they where fighting in the first place Later. Nothing, but the sound of water, and the sound of the horses. In the barn and the many trailers, parked below in the parking lot. Still in her half sleep state half a wake state. She looked out over the waters, she swore she could hear home calling to her.  
  
Hello Can you hear me? Am I getting' through to you? Hello Is it late there? There's laughter on the line Are you sure you're there alone? Cause I'm Tryin' to explain Somethin's wrong Ya just don't sound the same Why don't you Why don't you Go outside Go outside Kiss the rain Whenever you need me Kiss the rain Whenever I'm gone, too long If your lips Feel lonely and thirsty Kiss the rain And wait for the dawn Keep in mind We're under the same sky And the nights As empty for me, as for you If ya feel You can't wait till mornin' Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Hello Do you miss me? I hear you say you do But not the way I'm missin' you What's new? How's the weather? Is it stormy where you are? Cause you sound so close but it feels like you're so far Oh would it mean anything If you knew What I'm left imagining In my mind In my mind Would you go Would you go Kiss the rain And you'd fall over me Think of me Think of me Think of me Only me Kiss the rain Whenever you need me Kiss the rain Whenever I'm gone too long If your lips Feel hungry and tempted Keep in mind We're under the same skies And the nights As empty for me, as for you If you feel You can't wait till morning Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Ooooooohhhhhhhh Kiss the rain Hello Can ya hear me? Can ya hear me? Can ya hear me?  
  
Inferno felt that it was time to at lest stay home for a while. Maybe a day or two would be good enough. Then she realized that someone was holding her and looked behind her to see Kane. He seemed lost in thought as well, as she had been moments ago. A frown crested his sweat lips, and his marvelous face, look sad. Worried that something terrible had happened, she decided to ask him why he was sad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inferno: What is wrong?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kane: Y2J.  
  
Inferno: Let me guess Jerico slept with War?  
  
Kane: Yeah, I guess she had started to throw a fit about Baby. Knowing Y2J he must have tried to stop her fit by pining her down, to keep her from snapping her neck and well. Things must have got out of hand from there.  
  
Inferno: If War let him there is nothing I can do. But, to put the fear of God in him for now.  
  
Kane: Knew you'd say that. So, he's helping War pack her stuff, then we got to go to Texas's for the next PPV. After that we got a day or two to horse around with and then we have to be in Richmen.  
  
Inferno: Can we go to my place for our time off? I've been getting kind of homesick lately. Don't know why.It's just that for some resign home seems to be where I need to be.  
  
Kane: Not a problem, we got a day or two to horse around. We can do that at your place.  
  
Inferno turned around and hugged Kane, then they went back and packed their stuff and went to the rental truck. Inferno gags at the thought of the GMC being what she had to ride in. The Large Supper crew was not as nice as Inferno's Truck Beast. The inside was not as spacious as Beast and not as comfortable either. Inferno couldn't help with that the large truck was Beast. The first stop was where Beast had been taken. The custom tuck, was now on all four wheels, it looked worse then it did when it was upside down. Inferno had a hard time not crying at the sight of her demolished Truck; War broke down at the sight of Baby smashed and beyond repair. Y2J ended up being the one she cried on once again. Kane having to be the one to stand behind Inferno to help her deal with the pain, Inferno felt seeing her beast in the condition he was is.  
  
Inferno: What is the list of problems?  
  
Repair Man: Well, the frame is going to need allot of work and the Suspension is going to need to be relined. The list is rather long.  
  
Another Large Ford truck, pulled up and looked at a clipboard, then he clamed out with a big smile and walked over to Inferno.  
  
Ford worker: You call we come. Where's the truck Inferno?  
  
Inferno: He's over there. Frank.  
  
Frank's mouth dropped opened and hung open. As shock hit him, at the sight of the custom Ford's condition.  
  
Frank: Inferno, we'll have to take the truck back to the company building. There we can find all the problems and séance you're a regular customer. I think we can give you a good deal on the repairs.  
  
Inferno: I've thought you would. Would it cost an arm and a leg?  
  
Frank: I'd hope that it wouldn't be, working on it direct, from the company. I'd think we could be in a kind manner and give you a good deal.  
  
Kane stood tall and straight, feeling Inferno slack her weight on him. As if a great weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. She then got a cocky smile on her face and looked to Frank.  
  
Inferno: OK.But No one smokes in or around Beast! No food or Drinks either!  
  
Frank: Ma'am.You've been a customer of the Ford company for.  
  
Frank looked at his clipboard and then back at Inferno.  
  
Frank: For going on eight years. It's company policy that the work area doesn't have food or drink while working. Dose that make you more comfortable?  
  
Inferno: I promised Beast, that no one would stain, the seats or smoke in the cab.  
  
Frank: That's not a problem. It's safe to a sure you, that there will be no stains on the seats or any smoking done in or around your truck. Inferno: Good. Then you will take good, care of Beast while he's hurt?  
  
Frank: Of course.He'll even get a good coat of weather-prove paint and a good waxing as well on top of a high quality clear coat.  
  
Inferno smiles and walks over to beast and places her head on what would be the hood.  
  
Inferno: See, Mommy is going to have you get the best care there is.  
  
Kane walked over to Frank.  
  
Kane: You know she considers that truck to be her child, don't you?  
  
Frank: She isn't, the only woman that I've seen. That considers her truck a living being. Her sister War in under warranty and has a flaw in her contract that if anything happened while the car is under warranty that we fix it for half price.  
  
Kane: Oh.You have my pity.  
  
Frank: Thanks. I'll remember that.  
  
Walking over to Inferno Kane took her hand.  
  
Kane: It's time to go Inferno.  
  
Inferno looked to Frank and gave him a stern look.  
  
Inferno: Not one scratch is to go untreated! Frank: Don't worry. He's going to have the best medical attention there is.  
  
Inferno: Good.  
  
Waking back over to the others and getting back into the car, Inferno gave a disgusted look at the car. Then climbed into the car Inferno sitting on Kane's lap and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Inferno: Beast will be as good as new and I won't have to ride in a GMC Peace again!  
  
Taker having got tired of hearing about Inferno disliking, for anything other then a Ford. Turned on the radio hopping for something good to listen to would come on, Kane was smiling as he said, the first part of the song before the singer did. Holding Inferno on his lap, acting as if he had totally lost his mind over her. Taker had that feeling like, he needed to bring Sara next time. Then he remembered that War and Inferno, didn't get along with Sara. It was like world war four, three forces all fighting each other.  
  
Who is this irrisistable creature  
  
who has an insatiable lust for the dead?  
  
Living Dead Girl!  
  
Rage in the cage and piss upon the stage  
  
There's one sure way o bring the giant down  
  
Defunct the strings of cemetery things  
  
With one flat foot on the Devils wing  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Kane turned Inferno around on his lap. Not an easy feat but was done before anyone could complain. Taker cursed under his breath as the way she looked straddled over Kane's lap.  
  
Psyclone Jack, Hallucinating Hack  
  
Think Donna Reed eats dollar bills  
  
Goldfoots machine creates another feind  
  
So beautiful they make you, kill  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Blood on her skin  
  
Dripping with sin  
  
Do it again  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Blood on her skin  
  
Dripping with sin  
  
Do it again  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Taker wondered why Inferno sat on Kane's lap, all the time, the GMC Bronco was, vary roomy. J2Y and War in the back, Taker could see that they where doing almost the same dame thing as Inferno and Kane. Dame he wished he had a chick to sit on his lap. Then he cringed at what was being played next. If there was a God, he was not happy with him at the time. I can read your mind, and I know your story  
  
I see what you're going through  
  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
  
But I know it will come to you  
  
Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
  
In this thing called love  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
When you question me for a simple answer  
  
I don't know what to say, no  
  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
  
You're gonna find a way, yeah  
  
So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
  
In this thing called love  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
Taker felt like he was going to gag, in the rear view mirror he could see Y2J's hands all over Wars back and the seat didn't do much to hide that they we also over her ass as well. Taker had that "Why God?" Look in his eyes. Having been picked to drive he didn't wonder about that one, Hell even Bradshaw had a sweat chick on his lap doing something Taker was getting hard for. When life is empty with no tomorrow  
  
And loneliness starts to call  
  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is, babe  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is. Just a little longer and we stop for the night, just one more hour of driving and the insanity could end. Taker knew he was fooling himself, because it would only get worse as the day progressed. By this time he knew beyond a shadow of a dowt that God was pissed at him. Because up ahead he could see the worse traffic jam he had ever seem. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse he looked in the rear view mirror and couldn't stop a moan of agony from slipping out. Y2J had somehow managed to get War's shirt opened and was now rubbing her back under the shirt. God must have been saving up for this one, Taker was sure of it. The years of cheating on his wife, and other things he didn't want to even think, about must have totaled up to this. After about six and a half-hours at the wheel, Taker was about to lose it. The six in the back where driving him insane! Just a little longer, and we'll be at a hotel and by Dame! I'm taking the coldest shower known to Man! Kane and Inferno had fallen asleep in a rather sexual fashion. Bradshaw and his chick where still at whatever, kind of lap-dance she was doing on him. Taker was on the top of God's shit List, and he knew it, beyond a shadow of a dowt that had to be, what was happening to him. He was being punished, he was thinking "God, I'll Go to Church! I'll Stop Cheating On My Wife! I'll do Anything! Just Please God Stop This Torment!" By this time traffic was basically where they moved about a miles every say three hours. It was snowing and the traffic was bad, at one point it came to a total stop and Taker had the heater on full. GMC's weren't on his top ten list. But, at lest this one's heating system worked. At that moment in time a tap on his window, which made him turn his face towards it. He caught his breath as he saw a pale blue lipped woman shivering. He opened the door and faster then, he thought he could ever move pulled her into the car and shut the door. The woman was shivering from the cold and once inside, Taker had got the attention of the six others in the car, AKA Kane, Inferno, Y2J, War, Bradshaw and his women. The poor women, was still shivering, despite the fact it felt like a jungle in the GMC Bronco.  
  
Taker: What in the word are you doing out there in the snow?  
  
Shy: Got thrown out of the car.  
  
Inferno: Someone threw you out of the car?  
  
Shy: I didn't want to go.He made me.Wanted to get away.  
  
Inferno: Someone kidnapped you?  
  
Taker: What is your name?  
  
Shy: SSSSSSHHHHHYYYYY  
  
The shivering woman couldn't seem to make her name come out without her teeth chattering together. War passed one of Inferno's travel blankets up. Inferno too it from War and handed it to Taker. Who in turned was about it bundle her up, when he looked to see that that she was now sopping wet dripping all over him. Looking over his shoulder he talked to Inferno.  
  
Taker: Inferno, she's sopping wet. You got anything she can change into?  
  
Inferno turned around and gabbed, her travel backpack, of which she always carried. Inferno then looked to the still sopping wet women still on Takers lap.  
  
Inferno: Can you wear a size 11?  
  
The women nodded still shivering. Inferno pulled out a T-shirt and long pants, then pulled out a brand new sports-bra and matching under wear. Handing it to the woman and smiled.  
  
Inferno: I hope the other things fit. The top might be too small if it is I'm sorry.  
  
The women smiled and tried to take off the wet shirt, her fingers where still slightly pale and she winced as she tried to use her fingers to take it off. Being unsuccessful, Taker decided to help and in one fluent motion had the shirt off and handed it to Inferno as Inferno traded for a warm towel. With extreme care he used the towel to dry the still cold water off her. Then removed the wet silk most likely Victoria Secrete bra, and just covered her exposed top and turned the heater up as high as it would go. Then looked back to see that the towel was one of his fan gear towels that looked to be one from his Lord of Darkness age. He grinned and looked to Inferno who was looking at the in-side top of the GMC as if in wonder, with an innocent look on her face. Kane had the cell-phone to his ear talking to someone on the phone, War and Y2J had both grinned and climbed into, the back of the Bronco. Behind the seat of course, Taker gritted his teeth. By God, he was getting tormented and Y2J was getting something, Taker was not even going to think about. The only good thing that had happened so fare was the woman on his lap was dripping cold water on his clothing and he could relax finally after eight hours of torment. After helping the women change cloths and rap her up in one of Inferno's travel blankets and putting her in the empty passenger seat. The traffic seemed to start moving at a good speed again; Kane closed his phone and looked up to Taker.  
  
Kane: Vince said that we should just go ahead and go to Inferno's place for now. It's not fare from here.  
  
Inferno: Depending on where we are.  
  
Taker looked and found the sign that said that they were just entering Gassville.  
  
Taker: We're in Gassville, how much father?  
  
Inferno: Five six minuets. When you see a Ford dealership on my side the road that turns off the road then up the hill and you're at my place.  
  
Taker: That's good my ass is killing me!  
  
Inferno smiled and went back,  
  
Inferno: Once we're at my place I can get a fire going and then we'll be roast toast.  
  
The radio was playing the same thing Taker was thinking of, God was letting up on the punishment. But, the women they picked up were one hot and tempting little Temptress. Who's name he didn't think he herd right.  
  
Taker: So, your name is Sky or was it Shy?  
  
Shy: MMMmmmyyy nnnnammmmeee iss Sshhyy.  
  
Taker: Shy?  
  
The women nodded her head her checks not as pale as they were before. Taker listened to the radio and grinned who ever wrote the song knew what he was feeling.  
  
Hello my friend  
  
We meet again  
  
It's been a while  
  
Where should we begin?  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Within my heart  
  
Are memories  
  
Of perfect love that  
  
You gave to me  
  
Oh, I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share  
  
Of ups and downs  
  
Oh, how quickly life  
  
Can turn around  
  
In an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and  
  
Within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
'Cause when you are  
  
With me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
'Cause when you are  
  
With me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
My sacrifice  
  
(I just want to  
  
Say hello again)  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again  
  
My sacrifice  
  
Taker was wishing he could be careless. Then the lovely temptress could be his and he wouldn't be giving God anymore resign to punish him. But, then he though" Why am I the one being punished? I got a shrew for a wife and he hated having to deal with her constant bickering." This temptress sitting next to him was a mystery to him. He so wanting to figure out, that mystery and find, the answers that she held. Shy, who ever named her was someone, who had not a clue. Shy, someone with that name would have been different, this woman was not shy at all. Watching the road Taker turned and drove up the hill slowly, the snow making it hard to drive. The snow was covering everything, but Inferno directed Taker to the right house and soon they were inside and Inferno had the house hotter then a sweatshop. Taker had taken a shower, granted not a cold one. Just stepping out of the car was more then enough, to stop that idea dead in his tracks. Shy wouldn't be warm enough to have her limps back to working again, so Taker walked around and took Shy out and carried her into the house and placed her on the large green chair in the living room. Then went out to get his bags. After an hour Shy was much better, Taker having moved her to a footstool right in front of it. Shy was smiling and laughing along with Inferno. Kane and Y2J had stayed in the living room, while Bradshaw and his chick of whose name they still didn't know went in the guest bedroom. Inferno had brought out a board game, she had made years ago and was teaching everyone how to play. Kane was playing the West Point, while Inferno played south. Shy was playing the East Point, but they couldn't play because four were needed to play. Shy with those eyes of hers, made his heart melt and he gave in.  
  
Taker: Alright, one more time, and in English this time.  
  
Inferno: I was specking in English, the first time. I said, your playing the north point. Your element is Earth giving you the advantage all around. Kane your in more of a better advantage, your playing the West Point. Giving you the element of Wind also storm meaning you could beat Taker's element, yours doesn't need anything in order to dominate. Shy you're playing East Point, your element is water. Using your element right you could be in a position to neutrals Takers element.  
  
Kane: OK.Your playing South Point. Explain your part.  
  
Inferno: OK, I play the South Point, my element is Fire. I am the dominate element, I dominate Earth, Wind and can only be made neutrals by Water. Wind and Earth are elements Fire feed on.  
  
After eight hours had gone by, the four were still playing. Taker was taking on Inferno, and was doing rather well for having just learned how to play. Kane and Shy working their points to try and make Inferno and Taker's elements back to neutral. Kane and Shy had picked up the game fast, Inferno was a master at the game, and Taker was faster and almost as skilled as Inferno. He was trying to take the dominant force on the game. If there were eight points the game could be played at a higher level.  
  
Taker: HA! I got you know!  
  
Inferno grinned as she looked at the board and her eyes danced with evil delight.  
  
Inferno: Oh, you think so?  
  
Taker: I know so!  
  
Inferno moved her Calvary peace, defeating Takers and trapping him in a fire ring. Effectively gaining a dominant hand in the battle.  
  
Inferno: It is I, who have you, where I want you.  
  
Taker looked utterly shocked as he looked more closely seeing he'd fallen for a trap. He was now at Inferno mrucy. Doping his head and slumped his shoulders he looked at Inferno, she knew he'd fallen for her trap and at the current moment had turned the only other person that could have helped him away. While Inferno had only made a peace between her and Kane's element so they effectively worked as a team. War and Y2J were laughing their asses off and grinning like children.  
  
War: Hay you should have known that Inferno is a master at this game.  
  
  
  
War and Y2J had turned on the radio and the song made Inferno laugh and Taker, Kane, and the others in the room grin. War started to sing along and was  
  
I hate the world today, your so good to me  
  
I know but I can't change  
  
Tried to tell you, but you look at me like  
  
Maybe I'm an angel underneath  
  
Innocent and sweet, yesterday I cried  
  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
  
I can understand how you'd be so confused, I don't envy you  
  
I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
So take me as I am  
  
Shy smiled and took the next half, swaying and dancing in the chair as she sang along.  
  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
  
And I'm going to extremes  
  
Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
Inferno took the next half, while dance senatorially in her chair, from side-to-said giving Kane the come-hither-if-you- think-you-can-take-the-heat look.  
  
Just when you think you've got me figured out  
  
The season is already changing  
  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
  
And don't try to save me  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
  
When your hurt, when you suffer  
  
I'm your angel undercover  
  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
  
Can't say I'm not alive  
  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way  
  
Shy way turning on the temptation and shooting it straight to Taker, whom groaned from the pain, his hard on was giving him. Shy was bigger up top where Inferno was not. Shy's brown eyes turned up the heat where Inferno's made him turn to putty. Kane was from the looks of it in the same boat as Taker, Inferno having turned up the heat as well. Taker couldn't seem to pull his eyes off of Shy, her seemingly innocent movements were like lighting a match and throwing it on gas. Taker having not gone any in a while, resign being Sara said she wasn't in the mood. A content occurrence when he was home. He knew she was doing it to punish him for being a superstar and having woman everywhere want to fuck him senseless. Course he could use a good one of those any day. Sara was one that took everything out on him; he was always to blame. Shit she blamed him for things; he couldn't even have done had he wanted to. God, why was God punishing him? Why not punish Sara? Hell she was the one making him go after other more gentle and willing women. Looking to Shy, he caught her eyes with his. His green eyes to her brown, the sound of the radio was almost drowned out and the world seemed to drift away and the sound of then radio stopped and the only thing the he heard was simple. Talk to me  
  
Tell me your name  
  
You blow me off like it's all the same  
  
You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away  
  
Like a bomb  
  
Yeah, Baby  
  
Talk to me  
  
Tell me your sign  
  
You're switching sides like a Gemini  
  
You're playing games and now you're hittin' my  
  
heart  
  
Like a drum  
  
Yeah, Baby  
  
Well if Lady Luck gets on my side  
  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
  
I'll let her rough me up  
  
Till she knocks me out  
  
She walks like she talks,  
  
And she talks like she walks  
  
And she bangs, she bangs  
  
Oh baby  
  
When she moves, she moves  
  
I go crazy  
  
'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings  
  
like a bee  
  
Like every girl in history  
  
She bangs, she bangs  
  
I'm wasted by the way she moves  
  
No one ever looked so fine  
  
She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind  
  
Talk to me  
  
Tell me your name  
  
I'm just a link in your daisy chain  
  
Your rap sounds like a diamond  
  
Map to the stars  
  
Yeah, Baby  
  
Talk to me  
  
Tell me the news  
  
You wear me out like a pair of shoes  
  
We'll dance until the band goes home  
  
Then you're gone  
  
Yeah, Baby  
  
Well if it looks like love should be a crime  
  
You'd better lock me up for life  
  
I'll do the time with a smile on my face  
  
Thinking of her in her leather and lace  
  
Well if Lady Luck gets on my side  
  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
  
I'll let her rough me up  
  
Till she knocks me out  
  
She walks like she talks,  
  
And she talks like she walks Taker was drooling when he knottiest that they were alone. Where did everyone go? Looking down he saw the game was not there. Turning he found it over on the table, just as it had been when it was on the floor. Shy was still grinning when he looked back up. Shy: Wondering where they went and how you missed it? Taker: One of the many questions on my mind yes. Shy: Ah.But you were looking at me. You seemed lost in thought so Inferno told the others to leave. She said that you where not one with which specks his mind aloud. Strange how she specks in riddles and rhymes. Taker: I've never really thought she did. I only pick up on it every once in a while. Shy: Then you must have a mind set that enjoys a challenge for you not to pick up on it all the time. Taker: Yeah, strange how that happens. Shy walked over and held his face in her hands turning it up to look in his eyes. Her brown eyes seem to dig to his vary soul, Taker felt as if he couldn't hide anything from her. As if striped of all he had to hide what he felt inside, all the protection barriers he had placed to protect his heart and soul. He didn't like the feeling and turned his face away, closing his eyes from hers. Shy: Is it so hard for you to show whom you really are inside Taker? Taker slowly looked back at Shy not wanting to make eye contact. How did she know? Only Inferno knew and she was gifted with that ability, along with others by birth. How could Shy see that so easily? Shy: Inferno is not the only one. That can see the truth, no matter how much one tries, to hide it. Taker: Now who's specking in riddles? Shy: I know about how Sara treats you Taker. It's not hard to see she tests your limits daily. Why do you let her? Taker: Who ever said I let her? Shy: No one, but you know you do. You can't help it, every time she pushes you step back. You hate not being able to stand your ground with her. But, you haven't figured out why, you do. Taker: Tell me something I don't already know. Shy: It's because in your heart, you know she is innocent. That she is simply lashing out, at what she can't control. Taker: So, it's a control problem. Taker rolls his eyes not understanding what Shy had just said and didn't care to dig any deeper to figure it out. Shy: You misunderstand my meaning Taker. Taker: Then tell me, in simple English. I don't always understand riddles. Shy: Control is simply the beginning. She wants to be more like you, not in the meaning. That she performs like you, but that she could have thousands of men flocking after her. In her mind I believe; she is envious that she wants to have men after her the way you do woman after you. Taker: It's not all fun and games. I don't think she knows, just how hard it is to play the part I do. Shy: I believe your right. No one can without you telling, them how it is. She can not read your mind, as Inferno can. Taker: Aren't I lucky. Taker looks disappointed and looks to the floor, never in his life had someone, come so close, to the truth that it hurt. How could Shy know without Inferno telling her? Why did Inferno tell her? Shy: Your Inferno told me nothing. I have much the same gift as, she dose. Only I can't turn mine off, as she has learned to do. Taker "Oh God then she's been listening to .Oh, God!" Taker covered his eyes not wanting to ask her. Shy: Oh, yes Taker. Shy smiled and her face reddened with a blush. Shy: I know, about those thoughts too. Taker couldn't look at her; she'd heard those too. God that meant that, she knew he was married. There went his chances of getting some relief, from the almost constant hard on he'd had for the last week! Taker turned to say something but was cut off as Shy, was there and pulled his face to hers and kissed him sound on the lips. To be continued. 


	3. Trouble with Shy

Bad day for a Haircut  
  
Part Three: Trouble with Shy  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones AKA Draft Horse of Inferno Title: Bad day for a Haircut Part Three: Trouble with Shy Songs: Bon Jovi: It's My Life, Madonna: Frozen. Metallica: Enter Sandman, Rob Zombie: Superbeast. Creed: Higher, Britney Spears: Stronger.  
  
Taker was shocked at the actions of Shy not moments ago she said she knew what he was thinking. Now she was kissing him! "God if this is my punishment don't stop!" was what Taker was thinking. She knew how to really get a guy turned on, an innocent she was not! But all was spoiled as the phone rang and Taker had to get it.  
  
Taker: Hello...  
  
Shy turned to look out the window, already knowing whom it was on the other end of the phone, before he said a word.  
  
Taker: I know Sara...What do you want me to do? Tell God to make it stop snowing? Hell, why don't you have me order him to make the world stop spinning?  
  
Taker was not in the slightest bit liking, what Sara was yelling at him. The look was more then she needed to know that.  
  
Taker: Stupid? What's I'm saying is stupid? Hell, I'm telling you what is stupid. You're saying that I made this situation! I was not the one to call Vince and told him we were stuck in bad weather and couldn't get to the arena. Hell they closed the road while we were still on them!  
  
Taker's yelling, brought Inferno out of the back room, she looked concerned. Walking over to Taker she just looked at him and he handed the phone to her.  
  
Taker: You try telling her the truth. She won't listen to me.  
  
Inferno started talking to Sara, her voice never raising above a calm sound. However, Sara's could be heard half way a crossed the room.  
  
Inferno: Sara, when you have calmed down and can think rationally, then I'll let you talk to Taker. Until then, I suggest that you relax and think things threw. Taker has no control over the weather; it is a blessing from God we were so close to my place anyway. If you want to complain to someone, go complain, Look in the mirror, you're the one driving him away. You're colder then it is outside my home, which is well below zero. Think about that...  
  
Hanging up the phone Inferno turned on caller ID and looked to Taker.  
  
Inferno: If that says Mark and Sara don't pick it up.  
  
Taker hated being on the sharp end of the stick; Sara had done it again. Blamed the bad weather on him. God, why didn't she ever know when to stop?  
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life This is for the ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive It's my life  
  
Inferno looked confused, and concerned as well. " You're going to ask me why? Don't, I already know. You can ask me why but this is what I will give you as an answer."  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see How can life be what you want it to be You're frozen when your heart's not open You're so concerned with how much you get You waste your time with hate and regret You're broken when your heart's not open Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. You hold the key Now there's no point in placing the blame And you should know I'd suffer the same If I loose you, my heart would be broken Love is a bird, she needs to fly Let all the hurt inside of you die You're frozen when your heart's not open You're broken when your heart's not open Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. You hold the key You only see what your eyes want to see How can life be what you want it to be You're frozen when your heart's not open You're broken when your heart's not open Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Love holds the key Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Love holds the key If I could melt your heart If I could melt your heart  
  
"If only you didn't need me to see the truth before your eyes." Taker grinned knowing that Inferno must have more tricks up her sleeve, then she was letting on. But also grinned as he also knew she was telling him the truth. Why was it only when Inferno helped him, that he saw what was right in front of his face? Shy was looking out the window her eyes set on one spot and her eyes looked as if she were not of this world. What was up with Shy? He's never seen anyone like her, her brown eyes were normal enough. But, there was just something that was just not normal about her. Course Inferno was not normal, but there were resigns and explanations on how Inferno was not normal. With Shy, he didn't have a clue. It was getting dark now and Taker was existed from driving the GMC, next time they got a rental it was going to be a top of the line Ford. Like Inferno asked for, Chevy's to him weren't that bad. But, give him a Harley and he was in heaven. Inferno and Shy were cooking dinner when Taker turned around and found everyone else in the living room slightly shocked that he had again spaced out. He went to the large green chair and sat down.  
  
Taker: I spaced out again. Kane: Inferno told us you were just deep in thought. Don't worry about it Taker, you'll figure it out one of these days.  
  
Taker: I don't know. There's something about Shy that is just not normal.  
  
Kane: Well, Inferno isn't normal. That's what makes her one of a kind. Why? What has you thinking that Shy isn't normal? It's not like we hang around normal, so tell me I'm just wondering.  
  
Taker: Her eyes look normal enough. But there is just this nagging thought that I'm missing something. That I might be over, looking something vary important. Something that could be deadly, I know Shy doesn't look like any kind of danger to you. She doesn't to me either, but it's just a feeling I got.  
  
Kane: Actual, I was going to say you're not alone on that one. Inferno knows there is something about Shy that's not Earthly too. She said, that Shy wasn't telling the whole truth. But, that she wasn't doing it deliberately. Have you seen that mark on her leg?  
  
Taker looked at Kane as if he were a more on. Shaking his head as if to shack the cobwebs lose and clear his head.  
  
Taker: I've been trying to keep that image out of my head. Sara doesn't need anything else to yell at me for. Cheating on her yet again would be like handing her my hide on a silver platter.  
  
Kane: She still on your ass about everything?  
  
Taker: When is she not? The weather is my fault; the government is my fault. I can do nothing good on this Earth!  
  
War was walking in at that moment and heard Taker talking to Kane. Y2J close behind her and she turned and told him she was going to help with Dinner. Y2J sruged and told her OK, then walked over to Taker and Kane. Sitting on the footstool he joined the conversation.  
  
Y2J: Sara on your ass again?  
  
Taker: When is she not?  
  
Y2J: Dame, I figured your get devoured by now.  
  
Taker: Why? She's get everything and I'd have to pay alimony to another woman.  
  
Kane: Well, it's her fault she's and Ice Queen.  
  
Taker: Ice Goddess would be more like it.  
  
J2Y: Well, at lest she isn't here now. You got Shy to help you relax for a while.  
  
Taker: Oh, Yeah...Just what I need another woman. Hell, why not broadcast it to the world Taker is cheating on his wife yet again.  
  
Inferno, Shy, and War were in the kitchen. The kitchen was alive with the mouth-watering aroma of a large roast, with mashed potato's and corn. Inferno was making gravy for the potatoes from the roast juice. Having made the entire meal from scratch, the meal would be gone and nothing left over for tomorrow. Shy having been put to mashing the now soft cooked potatoes, was quite.  
  
Inferno: Care to tell me the whole story? I know you didn't lie about being kidnapped. But by whom you never said.  
  
Shy looked up in shock, her brown eyes begging for the subject to be dropped. However, one look at Inferno told her that until her questions had answers that wouldn't happen. Hanging her head down and trying to hold back tears, as she started to talk.  
  
Shy: You're right, I never told you by whom. The resign being, because you wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
  
Inferno: Try me...You'll be astonished at what I will believe.  
  
Shy: I was about four-year-old, at that age I thought that the resign that my father wasn't around like the other kids father. Was that mine had to have died, I could think of no other answer to the question. One day I was playing in the back yard of my home, when out of no where a large man appears in front of me. He said that he was my father and that he was going to take me to see my Grandma and Grandpa. I trusted him, and went with him without a second thought.  
  
Inferno: I would believe that. It is not so hard to believe that children at that age would think such things.  
  
Shy: When he lifted me up and turned I wasn't in the back yard anymore. I was in a large room, with silver colored walls. There were others there too, but they looked so different from me. Their eyes weren't brown like mine, they were red, and yellow, and many others I had never seen. There were only maybe one or two others that looked close enough like me to be distinguished as the other children I'd seen in school. My father lifted me onto a stand and I looked up to see, that there were many more like my father. As fare as I could see, all seated in their high fancy chairs. They were making sounds I had never heard before; I couldn't understand what they were saying. I turned to my father and he was smiling whatever they were saying made him happy. I was taken away from my father and placed in a room with three other girls. I didn't know why I was taken away, the other girls didn't know either.  
  
Inferno: As fare as I can tell you must have passed some kind of test.  
  
Shy: That I latter learned was what had happened. My father had found me and put me in a program that delta with crossing of species. I'm only half-human; my father was from a different world. I haven't learned where. After what seemed like forever to me, another girl was brought into the room. She was a friend of mine from school, she found me and I saw she was crying. Like me she didn't know what was going on either. But also like me she didn't like it either. Shortly after all of us in the room were taken and given to a women that was tall, she must have been taller then Taker but three or four feet. Her hair was black, but she had scales around her eyes and her eyes looked like those of a snake. She took us and took away our cloths and gave us dark black cloths that were stiff and smelled like something I to this day can't name.  
  
Inferno looked confused, and concerned as well. But, didn't say a word as she worked on the corn next still listening to Shy.  
  
Shy: We were taken then back to a room, where I found my father. I went and asked him what was going on. He said that I would be staying with him from now on. That Mommy didn't want me anymore, but that instead of letting someone else take care of me. He was going to take care of me. The days if you could call them days were spent mostly in a room were I guess there taught the others and me there languages. I don't know why, but I knew something wasn't right.  
  
Inferno: So, you found a way to leave?  
  
Shy: Better, a different man on board had taken a liking to Becky. He was mostly human and his father was one that was from a world that there people where almost the same as humans. The only thing to give away his heritage, was his eye, they were gold. From his mothers side he was given a healing ability and he and Becky were planing on escaping back to Earth. I asked to go with them, and Becky told him that without me she wouldn't go. He gave in and said he'd take me with him and Becky. It seemed like ages before the time was at hand. I took cloths that I found, I remember having seen some of them, in a paperback my mom would get every month and took them. I slipped away and found Becky and her man whose name I found out was Snake. We took what was called a foul; a ship that was shaped like a teardrop giving it more speed then any other ship. Shortly after we escaped, we were attacked and taken prisoners by our attackers. They landed here; I helped the others to escape and ran in the direction, I thought I would be on to find my home. But, everything is so different.  
  
Inferno looked down, and found that she had made several pies and cakes. While listening to Shy, tell her what parts she hadn't said before. Concern was hard to push aside and wouldn't be encored.  
  
Inferno: Do you remember the year it was when you were taken?  
  
Shy: I think it was 1920. I can't remember much of how you measure time, here. I was just learning my self, when I was taken.  
  
Shy couldn't help know what Inferno was feeling; she had just let danger come close to those that she loved most. If the ones searching for her found Inferno they would take her as well, pulling her from her home and loved ones. Shy knew how that felt. Somehow, Shy knew that no matter how long and hard she ran from them. That they would continue until they had her.  
  
Say your prayers little one don't forget, my son to include everyone tuck you in, warm within keep you free from sin till the sandman he comes sleep with one eye open gripping your pillow tight exit: light enter: night take my hand off to never never land something's wrong, shut the light heavy thoughts tonight and they aren't of snow white dreams of war, dreams of liars dreams of dragon's fire and of things that will bite sleep with one eye open gripping your pillow tight exit: light enter: night take my hand off to never never land now I lay me down to sleep pray the lord my soul to keep if I die before I wake pray the lord my soul to take hush little baby, don't say a word and never mind that noise you heard it's just the beast under your bed, in your closet, in your head exit: light enter: night grain of sand exit: light enter: night take my hand we're off to never never land  
  
Inferno knew that Shy was not lying to her. The truth was hard to believe, but if it wasn't a lie it had to be true. That meant the men or creatures that had taken her and her friends would be searching for her. In order to take her back with them, Inferno couldn't let that happen. Shy was similar to herself, gifted unlike many others. However, Inferno's own history was a mystery to herself. She only knew what others had told her, but she knew that there had to be more. If what she had been told was the truth, then why didn't her twin sister have the affliction she did? War didn't have the ability to start fires, without doing anything but think. True she could talk to Inferno without words and Inferno would know what War was trying to tell her. But, there had to be something that was missing; one part of the puzzle that completed it all. Someone was holding information that could give Inferno the whole picture and was with holding it from her to keep her unsure of herself and at odds with knowing who and what she was. Smelling dinner done, Inferno set the table and placed the food in platters and surveying holders. There was no need to call everyone, the aroma alone brought them all to the table.  
  
Taker: I call a rematch after dinner. I'll beat you yet Inferno.  
  
Inferno: We haven't finished our first game. It is still as it was left.  
  
Kane: Come on Taker, she had you beat and you know it.  
  
Taker: I will win yet!  
  
Shy: Determination...I like that in a guy.  
  
Inferno: Then you will find Taker quite likeable.  
  
Y2J and War sat side-by-side, looking at the large amount of food. Kane grinned and Taker gave Inferno a God-You-Know-How-To- Get-On-My-Good-Side look. Inferno smiled and looked to Shy who was blushing brightly sitting next to Taker.  
  
Inferno: Taker behave not at the table!  
  
Taker looked utterly shocked then he happened to look down and found his hands had a mind of their own. And at that moment where roaming over Shy's upper legs, without him even knowing it. Taker pulled his hands away and put them on the table, God what was wrong with him? Shit that's flirting! Sara would be on his ass if she caught wind of that for weeks! Man something was big time wrong, losing control of ones own body parts was under that department.  
  
Shriek the lips Across ragged tongue, Convulsing together. Sing violently, move the jaw Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead Triumphantly The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! You pray so hard on bloody knees. The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! Down in the cool air I can see. Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Stir the limbs across the wrist, Full possession of memory. Bury me as a dog, Icy hands surrounding me. The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! You pray so hard on bloody knees. The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! Down in the cool air I can see. Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Shriek the lips Across ragged tongue, Convulsing together. Sing violently, move the jaw Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead Triumphantly The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! You pray so hard on bloody knees. The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! Down in the cool air I can see. Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Taker thought to himself, God! I've become an animal yet again! What the Hell did I do to deserve this? Of course Taker, didn't really want the answer, to that question, he already knew it. He didn't like the answer either, he had disregarded God and thus brought it all on himself. If only he knew what was wrong, he could understand and know what to do.  
  
When dreaming I'm guided to another world Time and time again At sunrise I fight to stay asleep 'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place 'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape From the life I live when I'm awake So let's go there Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay? Can you take me higher? To a place where blind men see Can you take me higher? To a place with golden streets Although I would like our world to change It helps me to appreciate Those nights and those dreams But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same The only difference is To let love replace all our hate So let's go there Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay? Can you take me higher? To a place where blind men see Can you take me higher? To a place with golden streets So let's go there, lets go there Come on, lets go there Let's ask can we stay? Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams And make them mine Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams And make them mine  
  
Taker ate about three plates of roast and everything else Inferno had cooked. Kane and him self were given dishes to do. But, Y2J and War volunteered to do them and went to do them before Inferno could tell them no. Having all the player not doing anything they went back to Element Wars, and true to her word Inferno nor anyone else had moved any peace's. Taker grinned at the thought, he having had time to think, about the trap Inferno had him in. He found a way out and was going to and win. But, Inferno had also had time to think on the trap she had him in too. He'd have to be watchful of what she did. She could with the slightest of easy take him out, and win over his point. She was skilled at this game. But, he was playing to win and nothing would keep him from winning. If he took it he could take Inferno's Amazons. However, that left him open for a counter attack from her Senator army. His turn having got to him finally he took the chance. But, it was to late Inferno had her army in place and took his point. He had lost and gained nothing.  
  
Taker: One of these days I will beat you at this game.  
  
Inferno: I look forward to the challenge of making you wait.  
  
Inferno smiled as she stretched as she stood up.  
  
Inferno: But it will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm tired and I will give you time to think, on you poor choice.  
  
Kane and Inferno left and went to go to bed, it was 10:30 and the snow didn't look to be going to get up any time soon. Both a blessing and a curse, because he would have time away from the shrew he married, and a curse because he had a temptress stuck in the same spot as he was. Taker's mind, seem to drift as so many things filled his head. The snow was not on the for- cast and had shown up out of no where. There had to be a resign why, if they hadn't seen it from the information sent down from the satalight. How could it have appeared and been where they were?  
  
Shy: Because it is not a natural storm Taker. That is why.  
  
Taker's eyes shot and locked with Shy's he had no passions and was getting irritated with Shy knowing what he was thinking. It was like she had taken away everything from him and had him on display for her amusement.  
  
Taker: You might want to not bother me right now. I'm in no mood to deal with your gift.  
  
Shy's eyes grew slightly dark as her anger hit her hard.  
  
Shy: You think because you're larger, and stronger, that you are smarter, as well? Well, news flashes your not! I know why it is snowing and why your weathermen didn't say a dame word about it!  
  
Taker was really annoyed now.  
  
Taker: Then tell me Miss. No-It-All! Why is it that this is happening?  
  
Taker pointed his finger outside where now two full feet of snow lay.  
  
Shy: It is snowing because they are still looking for me. It is to hot on this world for them to search for me and my friends here. So, they made it snow because in cold weather they can function and are able to search for there escaped prisoners!  
  
Taker: Who in the Blue Hell are "They?"  
  
Inferno put her hand on Taker's shoulder startling him momentarily. The look she gave him chilled him to the bone; she was in that mood where everything she said had dire meaning and meant life or death. Turing he sat down in the green chair behind him as Inferno sat on a footstool before him.  
  
Inferno: Taker, I know you will be angered, at what I am to tell you. You most likely will not, believe it either. But, I ask of you to listen.  
  
Taker was worried; Inferno never lied when she was in this mood as if she lied at all anyway. What she was going to say was exactly as she said and he knew it.  
  
Taker: I'm listening.  
  
As for the next hour and a half Inferno told Taker what Shy had told her. She also told Taker of other things that she believed were linked with the same problem that Shy was in. After and hour and a half Taker was having a hard time believe half of what he had heard. But he knew that Inferno wasn't lying. Nor was she trying to trick of fool him, into believing anything that she knew wasn't true. Shy was crying, as Inferno continued to tell him things that even she hadn't told Inferno. Shy knowing Inferno was reading her thoughts and that she could do nothing to stop her. Kane sat in the corner and listen and watched carefully as Inferno went on. Taker was fighting with himself, he knew he should believe Inferno. Hell, Shy was crying ... Did that mean she hadn't wanted Inferno to tell him?  
  
Inferno: Can you understand now?  
  
Taker: I'm having a hard time believe everything. But, some of it I do believe is true. But if all of it is true? How do we keep her from those after her? How can we keep her from them?  
  
Inferno: I do not know. If I know anything about these creatures, they will not stop until they have taken what they want and can find nothing else they want. Shy is the daughter of one of the grand councilmen. She is worth her weight in Gold some would say.  
  
Kane: Then how do we solve this problem she has pulled us into?  
  
Inferno: I haven't figured that out yet. But, I'm not handing her over to them!  
  
Kane and Inferno locked eyes and Taker could tell that, they were fighting a battle of wills. One that Taker knew Inferno would win, Kane cared too much for Inferno to give in without trying to change her mind. But, he would make her work for his compliance. Inferno won and Kane shook his head.  
  
Kane: What do we do for now? They could be anywhere...They could be on their way here now.  
  
Inferno: True they could be. But, for now all we can do is be ready for them. It is late, Shy stay with Taker. If what I think is going to happen, it is better that they find you with him, then anyone else.  
  
Agreeing with Inferno she followed Taker to a room and sat on the bed as he shut and locked the door. Taker turned and his green eyes locked on hers, he was pissed. His green eyes were a forest green, the rich dark green. Shy couldn't figure the resign, somehow he locked his mind off to her and she couldn't read one dame thing from it. What had she done to anger him?  
  
Shy: Taker, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into my problems.  
  
Taker: You didn't drag me into anything. You did however, happen to get Inferno on your side. It is not vary often that she will stand up for anyone. She knows something about you that she finds important enough to stand up and not more on the subject of what to do about you.  
  
Shy: Maybe she finds our abilities that we share as some kind of bond.  
  
Taker: That could be it, Inferno's own sister doesn't share all her abilities. It could be that she believes you have something she wants.  
  
Shy: I have nothing she could want. I have nothing at all.  
  
Taker: Your not understanding my meaning. She might think you know something she needs.  
  
Shy: She can know all I do without asking me one Dame Thing! She told you everything, more then I told her. I've only known one other to be able to do that. But, I was told she died. She didn't have a name, only a code that they called her. She was genetically enhanced and altered. She was what they called the perfect warrior; her skills were imprinted into her DNA. Her children would have them as well. But, they said she died so knowing that would be useless. She was too young to be used for anything. She was maybe four moths old. Her reproductive system was not developed, enough. To be use to try to create another like her.  
  
Taker was quite, looking as if he had just been shocked or enlightened.  
  
Taker: That's it! That has to be it...  
  
Shy: What has to be it?  
  
Taker: Is it possible that they had simply been watching and working on the girl here?  
  
Shy: I'm not understanding where you're going with this.  
  
Taker: OK...Could they have created her. Left her here and kept an eye on her, after her birth, and worked on her when they could?  
  
Shy: I don't know what could or couldn't be done. It is a possibility that you could be on the right track.  
  
Taker grinned and shook his head, as he looked back up at Shy.  
  
Taker: Your not getting it. You found what they lost. You found their perfect Warrior. How do you think that you found the car that had Inferno in it?  
  
Shy: I simply followed...  
  
Shy's eyes widened.  
  
Taker: Bingo ... You followed your instincts. Which lead you to the one that could protect you from all, who would hurt you. The allotment warrior, that would keep all others at bay.  
  
Stronger Ooh hey, yeah Hush, just stop There's nothing you can do or say, baby I've had enough I'm not your property as from today, baby You might think that I won't make it on my own But now I'm... Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger That I ever thought that I could be, baby I used to go with the flow Didn't really care 'bout me You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong 'Cause now I'm... Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger Come on, now Oh, yeah Here I go, on my own I don't need nobody, better off alone Here I go, on my own now I don't need nobody, not anybody Here I go, alright, here I go Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger  
  
Shy thought about it and it was true. She couldn't see anything in the snow, and she had gone on her instances alone. To find safety, that is where she had found the car that Taker was driving, that had Inferno in it. Which meant that she had lead them right to the vary warrior they said they lost.  
  
Shy: No...That can't be. That would mean that if they find me, they find there warrior. They would make her destroy this world.  
  
Taker laughed letting his head lay on the door; he grinned then looked at Shy his anger gone and laughter in his eyes.  
  
Taker: I'd like to see anyone make Inferno do anything she doesn't want to. Hell, she puts up quite a fight, to keep from going into a room she doesn't want to.  
  
Shy: But, if they made her then they can control her.  
  
Taker: Fat chance of that. Inferno can look anyone square in the face, and tell him or her to go play hid and go fuck themselves!  
  
Taker walked to around the bed and took off his shoes and then his shirt. Shy's face was deep red, with the blush she had.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. The lost Warrior

Bad-Day for a Haircut Part Four: The Lost Warrior  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones AKA Draft Horse of Inferno Title: Bad Day for a Haircut Part Four: The Lost Warrior Songs: Creed: With Arms Wide-Open, Ricky Martin: Livin' La Vida Loca, Rob Zombie: Call Of The Zombie, Spice Girls: Viva Forever, Kid Rock: American Bad Ass, Bryan Adams: Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman? CREED: Bullets  
  
Inferno practically fell fast asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kane watched as Inferno fell into a deep sleep. He wondered why she could seem to be invincible yet be, just like everyone else and need the same things. She looked angelic in her sleep, but he knew that the angle she appeared to be was not even close to the truth. She would raise Hell, if she didn't want something to happen. She was one tough girl, she was stronger then anyone he knew. The sound of voices from the room Taker and Shy were in drew his attention. Walking to the door he listened. He vary carefully listened and heard Shy's voice.  
  
Shy: Taker, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into my problems.  
  
Taker: You didn't drag me into anything. You did; however, happen to get Inferno on your side. It is not vary often that she will stand up for anyone. She knows something about you that she finds important enough to stand up and what to know more on the subject of what to do about you.  
  
Shy: Maybe she finds our abilities that we share as some kind of bond.  
  
Taker: That could be it. Inferno's own sister doesn't share all her abilities. It could be that she believes you have something she wants.  
  
Shy: I have nothing she could want. I have nothing at all.  
  
Taker: Your not understanding my meaning. She might think you know something she needs.  
  
Shy: She can know all I do, without asking me one Dame Thing! She told you everything, more then I told her. I've only known one other to be able to do that. But, I was told she died. She didn't have a name, only a code that they called her. She was genetically enhanced and altered. She was what they called the perfect warrior; her skills were imprinted into her DNA. Her children would have them as well. But, they said she died so knowing that would be useless. She was too young to be used for anything. She was maybe about four moths old. Her reproductive system was not developed, enough. To be use, in trying to create another like her.  
  
Taker was quite, looking as if he had just been shocked or enlightened.  
  
Taker: That's it! That has to be it...  
  
Shy: What has to be it?  
  
Taker: Is it possible that they had simply been watching and working on the girl here?  
  
Shy: I do not understand where you're going with this.  
  
Taker: OK...Could they have created her. Left her here and kept an eye on her, after her birth, and worked on her when they could?  
  
Shy: I don't know what could or couldn't be done. It is a possibility that you could be right is on the right track.  
  
Taker grinned and shook his head, as he looked back up at Shy.  
  
Taker: Your not getting it. You found what they lost. You found their perfect Warrior. How do you think that you found the car that had Inferno in it?  
  
Shy: I simply followed...  
  
Taker: Bingo ... You followed your instincts. Which lead you to the one that could protect you from all, who would hurt you. The allotment warrior, which would keep all others at bay.  
  
Shy: No... That can't be. That would mean they if they find me, they find there warrior. They would make her destroy this world.  
  
Taker laughed letting his head lay on the door; he grinned then looked at Shy his anger gone and laughter in his eyes.  
  
Taker: I'd like to see anyone make Inferno do anything she doesn't want to. Hell, she puts up quite a fight, to keep from going into a room she doesn't want to.  
  
Shy: But, if they made her then they can control her.  
  
Taker: Fat chance of that. Inferno can look anyone square in the face, and tell him or her to go play hid and go fuck them- selves!  
  
Kane held his breath. If what they said was true, then Inferno was in trouble. Or was it the other way around. Could Inferno be dangerous? Thinking hard he couldn't find one resign to think of Inferno as dangerous. Walking back to the room that he and Inferno were sharing he looked at Inferno sleeping. Her hair fanned out over the pillow. Making quite the erotic sight, her lips curved in a smile as she dreamed, of whatever it was she was dreaming of. Kane smiled Dangerous? Inferno. Those two might go together, but not in a bad way.  
  
Well I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is going to change  
  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me  
  
I hope he understands  
  
That he can take this life  
  
And hold it by the hand  
  
And he can greet the world  
  
With arms wide open...  
  
Smiling Kane claimed into bed behind Inferno and held her close, sleep clamed him much as it did Inferno. He mind drifted into the, sweatiest of dream that made him smile, Inferno was everywhere. Her smile following him everywhere he went, she was dressed in a long purple and black leather dress. Her hair let free and wild, her eyes dancing with delight.  
  
She's into superstition  
  
black cats and voodoo dolls  
  
I've got a premonition  
  
that girl's gonna make me fall  
  
She's into new sensation  
  
new kicks and candle light  
  
she's got a new addiction  
  
for every day and night  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off  
  
and go dancing in the rain  
  
she'll make you live the crazy life  
  
or she'll take away your pain  
  
like a bullet to your brain  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
her lips are devil red  
  
and her skins the color mocha  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
living la vida loca  
  
woke up in New York City  
  
in a funky cheap motel  
  
she took my heart and she took my money  
  
she must of slipped me a sleeping pill  
  
she never drinks the water  
  
makes you order French Champaign  
  
and once you had a taste of her  
  
you'll never be the same  
  
she'll make you go insain  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
her lips are devil red  
  
and her skins the color mocha  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
living la vida loca  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off  
  
and go dancing in the rain  
  
she'll make you live the crazy life  
  
or she'll take away your pain  
  
like a bullet to your brain  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
her lips are devil red  
  
and her skins the color mocha  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
living la Vida loca  
  
living la vida loca  
  
Inferno's smile was bright and joyful. She seemed carefree and only concerned with making him happy. The field held thousands of horses that where black, some that were white, and some that were red.  
  
To really love a woman  
  
to understand her  
  
you've got to know what deep inside  
  
hear every thought, see every dream  
  
and give her wings when she wants to fly  
  
and when you find yourself lying helpless, in her arms  
  
You know you really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell her that she's really woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell her that she's the one  
  
She needs somebody  
  
to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really  
  
really, really  
  
ever loved a woman?  
  
To really love a woman  
  
to let her hold you  
  
till you know how she needs to be touched  
  
you've gotta breath her  
  
and really taste her  
  
until you can feel her in your blood  
  
when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
  
You know you really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell her that she's really woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell that she's the one  
  
She needs somebody  
  
to tell her that you'll always be together  
  
so tell me have you've ever really,  
  
really, really ever loved a woman?  
  
You've got to give her some faith  
  
hold her tight  
  
a little tenderness  
  
you've gotta treat her right  
  
she will be there for you  
  
taking good care of you  
  
(you've really gotta love your woman) (yeah)  
  
and when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
  
you know you really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell her that she's really woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell her that she's the one  
  
She needs somebody  
  
to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever, really  
  
really, really, ever loved a woman?  
  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
  
really, really, ever loved a woman?  
  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
  
really, really, ever loved a woman?  
  
Kane, watched as Inferno danced around him, she looked for free and joyful. All of her horses where large and magnificent. Beautiful and graceful like Inferno, each step they took seems, to make them look as if they were dancing on air. Something in the background made Inferno turn and she looked frightened and shocked. Looking in the direction she did, he saw them to. Large men with long dirty hair, thick and tangled and looked to be slimy. The movements of their lips brought out large sounds and Kane heard loud and clear.  
  
And out of the darkness, the Zombie did call  
  
True pain and suffering he brought to them all  
  
Away ran the children to hide in their beds,  
  
For fear that the devil would chop of their heads  
  
Inferno seemed to change before his eyes. The gentle, sweat spirited angle he knew changed into a dark warriorriss, Scythes fanned out behind her and her hair was changed and put into thousands of long tiny braids. Her eyes no longer dancing with joy, but hard with anger. Kane was confused as he saw this and couldn't understand why it was happening. He reached to hold Inferno but he held only air. Tears were falling down Inferno's checks as she looked at Kane.  
  
Do you still remember, how we used to be  
  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
  
My love has said to me  
  
Both of us were dreamers, Young love in the sun  
  
Felt like my savior, My spirit I gave you  
  
We'd only just begun  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
  
Live Forever, for the moment  
  
Ever searching, for the world  
  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
  
Like a love song that I've heard  
  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
  
Promises made, every memory saved  
  
Has reflections in my mind  
  
Hasta Manana, always be mine  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
  
Live Forever, For the moment  
  
Ever searching, for the world  
  
But we're all alone, was it just a dream  
  
Feelings untold, They will never be sold  
  
And the secrets safe with me  
  
Hasta Manana, always be mine  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
  
Live Forever, for the moment  
  
Ever searching, for the world  
  
Kane once again tried to reach Inferno only to fall. * Thud * Pain hit Kane as he woke up on the floor in the bedroom. Getting up he muttered a few colorful words at the bed being in need of railings, to keep fitful sleepers safe. The looked at the bed Inferno was not there. Starting to panic he left the room and looked in the bathroom, then the other guestrooms. Opening the door to fine an interesting sight in Taker and Shy room. He carefully closed the door, so as not to wake them. The looked in the living room where he found Inferno working on the fire to warm the house again. She looked troubled as she worked harder to make a fire, having a good one already started she added more paper and fire starters to make it a bigger fire. She was shaking and seemed frantic about the fire. What was wrong? She usually was calm and collected and seemed to have to world figured out.  
  
Kane: Inferno, * Places hand on Inferno's shoulder* What's wrong?  
  
Inferno looked at Kane and her eyes they were holding tears. She didn't want to cry. Something was vary wrong, it was written clear as day, and Kane knew that if what she had seen or heard, was bad enough to make Inferno fearful then it was really bad.  
  
Kane: Tell me . What is wrong Inferno.  
  
Inferno: They're coming here.  
  
Kane: Who? Who are they?  
  
Inferno: The ones after Shy. I can't let them take her away Kane. I can't.  
  
Inferno broke down and the tears fell like a waterfall down her pale checks. This was not good. Mean while in Taker and Shy's room. Shy woke up with a smile, after the little chat. They had truly tried to sleep lying side-by-side, in bed trying as hard as they could to forget the person next to them. Shy couldn't take it anymore, so she turned over. To find that Taker has already done what she was doing. He was looking at her with those green eyes of his, as if begging her, to remove the spell her had over him. As if she had one over him to begin with, but by God if she had one on him, she didn't know. Reaching over and tracing the outline of his lips she watched in wonder as if she was not in control of her out movements. Smiling she looked down at a just woken Taker, who growled but smiled. Had anyone ever tried to tell her, that making out could be so out of this world. She would have never believed them, but now she wanted more. It had been so mind blowing extreme that she craved so much more now. Running her hands over Takers massive chest she smiled down at Taker.  
  
Taker: Greedy now aren't you?  
  
Shy: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Shy blushed as she asked.  
  
Taker: That all depends on whom you ask. Taker grinning wolfishly, running his hands up over Shy's arms. Then pulled her down for a mind-blowing kiss, Shy melted and softened to the delight that she felt. However, the knock on the door spoiled the whole thing. Y2J: Hay.You two bringing in the Noise. Wake up. It's time for breakfast.  
  
Taker: Go way Jerico! I'm busy!  
  
Y2J: You don't have to tell anyone that, we can hear you two all the way in the kitchen!  
  
Shy: Be out in a little bit.  
  
Taker dropped his head back on the pillow. Looking up at Shy, getting that wolfish grin back. Shy sitting straight up again giving him a good view of her chest and shoulders.  
  
Taker: Ah, so Angles can have fun.  
  
Shy: I'm fare from being the angle you think.  
  
Taker: Ah.I'm fare from being an Angle myself.  
  
Shy grinned and gave Taker a kiss on his lips.  
  
Shy: We better get up, before they send War to get us up. I know she'd open the door and broadcast everything.  
  
Taker: I guess your right. But after breakfast you're mine.  
  
Shy: Who said I'm not now?  
  
Taker grinned like a predator who knew his pray couldn't escape.  
  
Yeah! And I've set up and turned out this state  
  
with my own two hands  
  
We've traveled this land packed tight in minivans  
  
And all this for the fans, girls, money, and fame  
  
I play their game, and then they scream my name  
  
I will show no shame, I live and die for this  
  
If I come off soft, then chew on this....  
  
Are you scared?  
  
Devil without cause, and I'm back  
  
with the Beaver hat and Ben Davis slacks  
  
30-pack of Stroh's, 30-pack of hoes  
  
No rogaine in the propane flows  
  
Chosen one, I'm the living proof  
  
With the gift of gab from the city of truth  
  
I jabbed and stabbed and knocked critics back  
  
And I did not stutter  
  
when I said that I'm goin platinum...sellin rhymes  
  
I went platinum..seven times  
  
And still they ill they wanna see us fry  
  
I guess because of only God knows why..why..why  
  
Ohhhhh..they call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black  
  
Throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
  
and Say HEY HEY  
  
Let me hear where you're at and Say HEY HEY  
  
I'm giving back so Say HEY HEY  
  
Show me some metal and Say HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
I like AC/DC and ZZ Top, Bocephus, Beasties, and the  
  
Kings of Rock  
  
Skynyrd, Seger, Limp, Korn, the Stones, David Allen  
  
Coe with No Show Jones  
  
Yeah! Pass that bottle around  
  
Got the rock from Detroit and soul from Motown  
  
The underground stoned fuckin pimp  
  
With tracks that mack and slap back the whack  
  
Never get in the way, I don't play with with that  
  
But watch me rock where Liberace flashed  
  
Punk rock the Clash, Boy Bands are trash  
  
I like Johnny Cash and Grandmaster Flash  
  
Ohhhhh..they call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black  
  
Throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
  
and Say HEY HEY  
  
Let me hear where you're at and Say HEY HEY  
  
I'm giving back so Say HEY HEY  
  
Show me some metal and Say HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
Yeah...I saw your band...  
  
Jumping around on stage like a bunch of wounded ducks  
  
When you gunna learn sucker?  
  
You just can't fuck with Twisted BBBBBBrown  
  
Truckkkkkeeeeerrrr  
  
I'm an American Bad Ass  
  
Watch me kick, you can roll with Rock  
  
Or you can suck my dick  
  
I'm a porno flick, I'm like Amazing Grace  
  
I'm gunna fuck some hoes after I rock this place  
  
Superfly living doublewide  
  
Side car on my Glide so Joe C can ride  
  
Fuckin sack to share, bringing flash and glare  
  
Got the long hair swinging, middle finger in the air  
  
Snake skin suits, 65 Chevelle  
  
See me ridin in sin in the rebel yell  
  
I won't live to tell, so if you do  
  
Give the next generation a big FUCK YOU  
  
Who knew I'd blow up like Oklahoma  
  
Said fuck high school, pissed on my diploma  
  
Smell the aroma, Check my hits  
  
I know it stinks in here, cause I'm the Shit  
  
Ohhhhh . they call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black  
  
Throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
  
and Say HEY HEY  
  
Let me hear where you're at and Say HEY HEY  
  
I'm giving back so Say HEY HEY  
  
Show me some metal and Say HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
I'm a cowboy, Bad Ass in black singing HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
From side to side from front to back Say HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
I put Detroit City back on the map by Singin HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
Kid Rocks in the house and thats where I'm at!  
  
Dressing they left the room and went to the dinning room. Where a mountain of food, yet again had been made. Taker grinned he could swear he was hungry enough to eat it all himself. Looking at Inferno his smiled left and fear twisted in his gut. Why was she so pale? Sitting at the table he didn't have to fill his plate Shy had already known what he wanted and gotten it for him. Taker: Inferno, are you feeling OK? You're looking a bit pale to me.  
  
Kane shot Taker a look that warned him not to push it. Which made Taker even more concerned.  
  
Taker: Inferno?  
  
Inferno looked as if she hadn't slept at all that night.  
  
Taker: Kane what have I told you about keeping Inferno up all night?  
  
Taker flashed a knowing grin.  
  
Kane: It wasn't me, Taker. I woke up and found her frantically working on the fire.  
  
Taker lost the grin and looked at Inferno again. She hadn't touched her food and wasn't making any more to do so. Shy seemed worried as well, she looked at Inferno and had the same frightened look in her eyes.  
  
Taker: God Dame it, Inferno! Spill it! What in the Bloody Blue Hell is Wrong.  
  
Shy: They're coming.  
  
Taker was shocked that, Shy had said what, she did instead of Inferno.  
  
Taker: Who might I ask are they?  
  
Shy: The ones that took me prisoner. They are coming here. That is why it is still snowing here.  
  
Kane: The cold makes it easy for them to look for Shy. Because all they have to do is look, and wait for her to go outside and try to hide. Inferno already told me, they are maybe a day's travel from here. If they are using anything we know and use to travel.  
  
Taker: Well, what might I ask are we going to do?  
  
Kane: Inferno's got a few ideas, but they are pretty weak compared to her other ones. She doesn't know anything about these creatures that are coming here.  
  
Kane looking tired and worn out helped him self to another pile of pancakes. Giving Inferno a look she basically nibbled on a bit of everything. She didn't look too happy and Taker as well as Kane worried, that she might make herself sick because of it. The silence at the table was freighting. War getting irritated started a rather embarrassing conversation. War: So, which one of them you think took up after Bradshaw and what's her name? Inferno and Kane, or Taker and Shy?  
  
Y2J: Had to be Taker and Shy. Only Taker growls like that.  
  
Inferno almost choked at what War and Y2J had stared to talk about. Shy also shot Inferno a look of confusion. Kane and Taker busted up laughing and had to lean back in their chairs to keep from hitting the table. Kane: You're sure on that Jerico?  
  
Taker: Yeah, Kane can get rather noise when horny.  
  
Inferno shot Taker a look that promised punishment. Which made Taker laugh harder.  
  
Kane: Yeah, not to mention that Taker also starts talking in . What was that last time French? German?  
  
Taker: Egyptian.  
  
Kane: Oh.Yeah that was it.  
  
Shy was giving Inferno a Dear-God-Help-me look.  
  
Inferno: This is not a suitable conversation for the table. Not to mention there is still a basically virgin. Still at the table!  
  
Taker: Well, she isn't one anymore.  
  
Shy's face was burning, with the blush. She got, after Taker said that. Looking and eating her food trying to avoid everyone's looks. That they might, or might not be giving her.  
  
Inferno: Taker! What did I just say? Not, at the table Deadman.  
  
Taker: Sorry.  
  
The meal was finished and again Y2J and War volunteered for doing the dishes. Bradshaw and his chick as everyone started calling her. Considering they still hadn't learned what her name was. Went back upstairs to the room they had picked and locked the door again. Kane and Inferno went from window to window, looking out every so often. Taker played checkers with Shy, Shy having asked to learn. After three hours of that, Taker and Kane went out and brought in more wood for the fire. The TV brought little for entertainment. Kane had called Vince, telling him there was about three feet, of snow on the ground and that they were stuck. Vince was not happy about that and asked where they were located. Kane gave him the address and location, also gave him directions on how to find what the weather channel had said online. The wood boxes filled the guys started to pace the floors; the pool was outside and filled with snow. The horses were stuck in the barn; the barn was rather large but had only lights, no heating system. But, the stalls were warm for the Blanketed horses inside.  
  
War: Would you guys sit down you giving me Cabin fever!  
  
Taker: Easy for you to do. You're not board out of your brain!  
  
Inferno: Then shall I beat you yet again at Elemental Wars?  
  
Taker looked at Inferno and grinned.  
  
Taker: You can try. But, I'll win this time.  
  
Inferno: A challenge? You're on!  
  
War and Y2J also played this time. Kane and Shy, deciding to watch this time round. Taker picked North, and Inferno South. Like before, Inferno dominated the game, Taker however was smarter then last time. Moving his peaces much more carefully and making it harder for Inferno to fight him directly. Kane could see Inferno smile she enjoyed someone making things hard for her. It made Victory that much more sweater for her. War and Y2J fought directly between Inferno and Taker's forces making it impossible for them to war agents each other. Without going threw them first, which would weaken one or both sides. Two hours went by and Kane was watching with amazement as Inferno neutralized both Y2J and War's points. Becoming the dominant point, Taker however, was not to be counted out. He had as much power in his point as Inferno did for hers. However, Inferno was stronger. Meaning she could use her Sorrier and magical cards. Taker smiled, putting down two cards on facing up and the other down. This was a risky play; the card facing down could be anything. Inferno grinned evilly, Taker used risk to try and taint her play, when risk was Inferno's entertainment. Doing the same, she played her War guardian. The double horned Unicorn-Pegasus of fire Terra, a card deadly on it's own. The card facing down could be anything; it could be another Guardian card. Y2J and War had pulled back to defend their points; Inferno and Taker's elements were far stronger then either would be able to face. Knowing this, they decided to be smarter and remain out of the way. Taker placed his element guardian the St. Paul dragon, at the center facing Inferno's element guardian. The two played hard, Shy was biting her nails in fear that Taker would lose and his point be taken giving Inferno the game. Kane was sweating from the strain to concentrate on the game, Inferno looked to not care about it and it worried Kane. Taker placed down a weapon card, the Forest blades. With Taker's point at the strength it was at. Those could give him an edge that might give him the win. That thought died when, Shy watched as Inferno placed down, her Scythe card. It wasn't' any normal Scythe, it was Minister. A two bladed Scythe, it magical element properties. War and Y2J placed shield cards down making them protected from the outcome. Taker then moved his forest warriors forward to meet with Inferno's fire dancers. Inferno smiled and placed the chained Scythe side-ways over Minster, spiking his power also giving the fire dancers weaponry. Taker placed the blade of Anewbis, over the Forest blades, spiking their powers as well. The two focused on finding the weaknesses in the other to take advantage of them.  
  
Walking around  
  
I hear the earth  
  
Seeking relief  
  
I'm trying to find  
  
A reason to live  
  
But the mindless  
  
Clutter my path  
  
Oh these thorns in my side  
  
I know I have something free  
  
I have something so alive  
  
I think they shoot  
  
'Cause they want it  
  
I feel forces all around me  
  
Come on raise your head  
  
Those who hide  
  
Behind the shadows  
  
Live with all that's dead  
  
Look at me, look at me  
  
At least look at me  
  
When you shoot a bullet  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
In my lifetime  
  
When I'm disgraced  
  
By jealousy and lies  
  
I laugh aloud 'cause my life  
  
Has gotten inside  
  
Someone else's mind  
  
Look at me, look at me  
  
At least look at me  
  
When you shoot a bullet  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Hey all I want  
  
Is what's real  
  
Something I touch  
  
And can feel  
  
I'll hold it close  
  
And never let it go  
  
Said why  
  
Why do we live life  
  
With all this hate inside?  
  
I'll give it away 'cause  
  
I don't want it no more  
  
Please help me find a place  
  
Somewhere far away I'll go and  
  
You'll never see me again  
  
Taker was indeed smarter then last time, but he couldn't have seen what Inferno had planed. Being the dominant point she also controlled Y2J's and War's armies. Taker was trapped and he didn't even see it. Taker then placed down a deadly card, the Prince card over Anewbis. Making the two cards one, a Prince card was a no one tops card, blending it was Anewbis. Made a Battle Prince, having the Forest Blades down as well. Made Inferno's trap useless, Inferno looked confused for a moment. The she looked straight at Taker and smiled.  
  
Inferno: So, you've learned more then I thought you have.  
  
Taker: I play to win.  
  
Inferno placed down the Princess card over Terra, making a Battle Princess. Facing Taker's one on one, Taker flipped the card he had faced down up. It was a cross element card, Acid Rain. Looked satisfied and lean back, and grinned at Inferno, he crossed his arms over his large chest as if to say "Beat that!" Inferno's smile widened as she flipped hers over. Shock was on War and Y2J's faces; it was the center card. Which when played as a neutralizer. Meaning, that neither won nor lost. But that both were no longer strong enough to battle anymore. Taker looked confused as he looked to try and find what Inferno would gain from the move she played.  
  
Taker: Why did you do that?  
  
Inferno: Why do you ask?  
  
Taker: You just made your element weaker. I don't get it.  
  
Inferno: Sometimes in order to win. One must lose.  
  
Inferno showed what she was meaning by that, by beating Taker's lower level army out still winning the game. Taker's jaw dropped in shock that he hadn't seen it before. She had played him like a drum, hit hard and a strong sound came out. Hit just hard enough in a weak spot and you damage the drum. Slumping, his shoulders he looked at Inferno, if she had used that trap the first time he would have seen it coming.  
  
Inferno: You still have much to learn. But, you are farther along then my twin here who has known how to play for 12 years.  
  
Taker: Ah.Lest you teach me great one.  
  
Taker acted like a servant and bowed before Inferno. The game done, Taker took Shy and started walking to the bedroom.  
  
Inferno: Taker, helpful hint. Put something under the door, it makes the sound less easy to hear.  
  
Taker shouted from the door "Thanks" as he shut the door and they heard it click. Kane then walked over and lifted Inferno up in his arms. Looking at War he grinned.  
  
Kane: Well, War it's your turn to clean up the game. I get to clean this one up.  
  
Inferno: I took a shower this morning!  
  
Kane: Yeah, you did. But, that was some dirty playing you did.  
  
Inferno: Oh really?  
  
Without another word Kane walked to the bathroom with Inferno still in his arms and locked the door behind him.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Unwanted Guests

Bad-day for a Haircut  
  
Part Five: Unwanted Guest  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones AKA Draft Horse of Inferno  
  
Title: Bad-Day for a Haircut Part Five: Unwanted Guest  
  
Songs: Britney Spears: Born To Make You Happy, Dixie Chicks: Cowboy Take Me Away, Eric Clapton: Tears in heaven, Backstreet Boys: Everyone Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF superstars.  
  
Kane shut the door behind him, and locked it. Grinning from ear to ear. Setting Inferno, down on her feet and started to take off her shirt. Stopped for a moment to turned to the tub and started to get the bathtub full of hot water. Making it ready for a nice soothing bath.  
  
Inferno: I told you, I took a shower this morning.  
  
Kane: And I told you that you needed a bath, after playing so dirty with Taker.  
  
I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
  
and thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)  
  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
  
trying my best to understand  
  
I really wanna know what we did wrong  
  
with the love that felt so strong  
  
if only you were here tonight  
  
I know that we could make it right  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
that's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
  
I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)  
  
cuz livin in a dream of you and me  
  
is not the way my life should be  
  
I don't wanna cry a tear for you  
  
so forgive me if I do  
  
if only you were here tonight  
  
I know that we could make it right  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
that's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
I'd do anything  
  
I'd give you my world  
  
I'd wait forever to be your girl  
  
just call out my name (just call out my name)  
  
I will be there (and I will be there)  
  
just to show you how much I care  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
that's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
that's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
Mean while, Taker and Shy had also locked themselves in a bedroom and weren't in the slightest thinking about leveling. Until Hell froze over and the hounds of hell where braking down the door.  
  
I said I wanna touch the earth, I wanna break it in my hands  
  
I wanna grow something wild, and unruly  
  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground, in the comfort of your arms  
  
on a pillow of blue bonnets, in a blanket made of stars  
  
Oh it sounds good to me  
  
I said,  
  
Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
  
set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
  
Closer to you  
  
I wanna walk and not run, I wanna skip and not fall  
  
I wanna look at the horizon, and not see a building standing tall  
  
I wanna be the only one, for miles and miles  
  
except for maybe you, and your simple smile  
  
oh it sounds good to me, yes it sounds so good to me,  
  
Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
  
set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
  
Closer to you  
  
I said, I wanna touch the earth, I wanna break it in my hands  
  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
  
oh it sounds so good to me,  
  
Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
  
set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
  
Closer to you  
  
closer to you, closer to you, cowboy take me away, closer to you  
  
Outside nine yards from the house, ten creatures awaited orders from their superior officers. All of the under six foot, with ice colored hair.  
  
Fox: Why did you take of the caller to begin with? Vern: She said that she'd show me a trick.  
  
Fox: You're sick you know that? She belongs to Lyric.  
  
Vern: Lyric is a freak! He doesn't know how to truly care about anything! He'd use her for her for his own pleasure, and then disregard her, when he found no use for her anymore. He's a cold-hearted beast!  
  
Fox: Well, he picked her when she was just a child!  
  
Vern: That is the point! She don't like him, she runs from him for crying out load.  
  
Shawn was tired up but not gagged at this time. Wearing cotton sweat pants and a think tang top he shivered. In the cold weather, his hair froze and had snow plastered on it. His skin held a red color do to the cold climate.  
  
Shawn: Could either of you give me a jacket? I'm freezing over here! I'm not cold blooded like you! I'm a God Dame Human! I need to have some body heat!  
  
Would you know my name  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
Would it be the same  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
I must be strong  
  
And carry on  
  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
  
Here in heaven  
  
Would you hold my hand  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
Would you help me stand  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
I'll find my way through night and day  
  
I just can't stay  
  
Here in heaven  
  
Time can bring you down  
  
Time can bend your knees  
  
Time can break your heart  
  
Have you begging please  
  
Begging please  
  
Beyond the door  
  
There's peace I'm sure  
  
And I know  
  
There'll be no more  
  
Tears in heaven  
  
Would you know my name  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
Would it be the same  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
I must be strong and carry on  
  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
  
Here in heaven.  
  
Shawn couldn't figure why he felt somewhat safer when he knew that from looking around that he wasn't fare from Inferno's place. He grinned count on Inferno to be barbering in the wintertime. If he could only get away, he could find Inferno's place and for sure she'd have a fire going hot enough to melt the ice, that he was sure was forming around his vary bones. Seeing that his captures weren't paying attention to him, as they had for days. He was surprised when, he could still feel is body in areas, that he had thought for sure, would have frostbit on them by this point in time. He tried to move his feet inside his ten-a-shoes they hurt like hell, but he could still move them. If he could run as fast as he had before, he could make a run for it into the woods. Making his captors have to leave their vehicle of some kind and have to run after him on foot. He was sure that after all the time he spent at Inferno's place he could lose his caters and get to Inferno's place and be safe. Shawn closed his eyes and felt somewhat odd, after all the time he had spent saying it was a man's job to protect and defend. It was ironic to have a woman do it. Taking a last look at the men who had caught him, he slowly moved his leg over the motorcycle like machine. Testing it by pushing his weight on it and finding that with desperation that the pain was almost mind-boggling. But, he forced it from his mind, with great effort. He had to get away, his life deepened on it. His hands pulled apart and with great effort the binds that bonded his arms together gave way. Concentration hard he slowly got off the machine and behind a bush, then after he could feel more of his legs he made a mad dash into the woods and moments later heard his captors, they sounded like they were cruising in that weird language again. Into the woods he had cover, and could hide. Crawling under a fallen tree he froze in his motion, he turned his head and found a stray starring at him. It's upper lip curled and it about ready to snarl and snap at him. Shawn dug into his pocket, and found some Beef-Jurcky, that he had left over, from before he was taken prisoner. Tossing it to the stray dog it seemed to understand and didn't snap or make a sound. He could hear his captors were close and he also knew that they would not stop looking for him until they found him. Knowing he would regret what he was about to do he pulled off his dark sweat pants. They gave him away in the snow. His boxier shorts were made of white silk, of course frozen they made areas hurt rather then what they were supposed to do. He looked to the dog as it had stood up it was a magnificent animal. It was a reddish color much like his own skin was at the time. He tossed the pants over to the dog and waved his arms in the direction they would say out. The dog must have been trained, to do stuff with hand signals. Because it then took his pants, then ran at the speed of light with them. Out of the makeshift shelter out into the woods. Shawn regretted what he did but knew that his captors would follow the dark pants away from him. The cold was worse without his pants, but he found that the dog had been laying on a torn up blanket. Using it he raped up in it didn't care that there might be God's knows what on it. Sleep took over and when he woke he found that the dog had returned without his pants. It was lying in front of him blocking the cold from hitting him. Shawn knew he had to get to Inferno's place and fast, with the little warmth he had. He knew that he was getting Hypothermia, along with numb body parts. Getting up he took a chance and went to the opening; he could see Inferno's place it wasn't but a short ways away. If he was real fast he could make it and be in a warm house with a person who beyond a shadow of any dowt could help him. He looked to the dog that had helped him, it's caller old and warn out. The metal had long ago been rusted completely away. But, the dog had still helped him and he'd keep the dog. Smiling he took the dog's caller and whispered to the dog.  
  
Shawn: Your going to stay with me from now on.  
  
The dog wagged it's tail happily.  
  
Shawn: I'll call you D-coy . D for short.  
  
Shawn then found some old rope, and tied it to D's warn caller and patted the dog's head. Then crawled out of the makeshift shelter, as fast as he could he ran D running beside him. Shawn felt his legs were giving in on him, but he knew that he had to make them work and had to make it too the house. Shawn tripped on a rock covered by snow, he could hear that someone was coming. But, he couldn't get up. D stood by his side and looked back toward the woods. Then the dog walked around Shawn pulling the rope around and twisting it around his ankle. Then started to drag Shawn towards Inferno's house. Before he knew it the front door was right before him. But he had no strength to move and felt helpless and hated it. D jumped up and started scratching at the door instead of barking he whimpered. The door opened and the last thing Shawn saw was Y2J and Inferno's twin sister War.  
  
War: OH MY GOD!  
  
D whimpered and nuzzled Shawn's face trying to get a response out of him. Bradshaw had just opened the upstairs door, when Y2J flagged him down and he and Y2J carried Shawn in. He skin a blue-white color and his lips were totally blue, War went to the bathroom door frantic and kept knocking. Until Inferno finely got irritated, and opened the door, to confront the person behind the knocking.  
  
Inferno: WHAT? Can't I get some quality time with my boyfriend anymore?  
  
War: Shawn is here! He's in real bad shape! I don't know what to do!  
  
Inferno instinctively knew that she was in need at that time War was a good nurse. But, if she didn't know what to do it meant that she needed someone that somehow always knew the solution to everything without even have been taught. Walking out in Kane's shirt and her underwear, she followed War into the front room where Y2J and Bradshaw were at next to Shawn. Both had not a clue what to do, in order to help Shawn out. Inferno ran and drooped to the floor and checked Shawn's vital signs. Way to weak to be easy with, seeing his frozen cloths she knew he needed to get them off and warm dry cloths were needed. Turning her head she saw a mangy stray that sat right next to Shawn by the couch. Seeing that Shawn still held, the other end of the rope that was tied around a warn caller. She didn't send it away. The rope was there for a good resign and Inferno was not going to do anything until she found out why.  
  
Inferno: War get a heating blanket and me some towels! Bradshaw go find some cloths to change him into!  
  
Turning to Y2J she saw that he was utterly lost. This having been his first and only time at her home he still didn't know where anything would be.  
  
Inferno: And you! Go find something to feed this dog! Look at it.It's skin and bones!  
  
A light shinned in his eyes; he could do that really well. Dashing into the kitchen he went into the pantry and found the canned dog food. Smiling he put it in a dish and then put it in the microwave, warm food was better then cold food. In the front room, Inferno had Kane help her peal Shawn's frozen tan top off and then his shorts. War got in with the towels fresh from the dryer and still warm and soft. Covering Shawn with the warm a warm towel over his midsection. She started to rub another over his frozen right arm and hand; Kane stoked the fire to make the already frying room warmer. War took a towel and started rubbing it over Shawn's leg trying to not only to get the circulation back into it. But also to get the ice off his legs grabbing a different towel when the one she had was to wet to use anymore. Y2J was just glowing with pride that he could do something, placing the dish of warm dog food down in front of the dog that had come in tied to Shawn. After about an hour of getting the frozen water off Shawn's body, Inferno told War to get the heating blanket and to hurry. Bradshaw had found some pants that looked like they would fit Shawn, but he wasn't sure if they would be to big or to small. Inferno had put Shawn's boxier in the dryer and they were at lest dry and war now. She didn't know about clean and at that moment clear was not on a top 10 list. Carefully with Kane's help again she dressed Shawn in the boxier and pants. Then went and grabbed one of her old turtlenecks and put it on him.  
  
Inferno: War hurry up with the blanket for crying out loud!  
  
War ran into the room with a large deep purple-heating blanket, with a large image of her symbol on it with bright rich color. Kane and Bradshaw lifted Shawn so that War and Inferno could put towels under Shawn then cover the towels with the heating blanket. So, that they could rap Shawn completely up in it to get heat to his still cold body. After that, Inferno and War took turned rubbing Shawn's body to get the blood going threw his defrosting body. Two hours past and Shy and Taker came out, Shy took over for a tired War. Taker went and got thick wool socks and handed them to Shy who put them on Shawn's cold feet. Shawn was moaning in pain, which was good that meant that he was still alive and his system was starting to work again. Four hours and he was feverish, Inferno went into the kitchen and made up and herbal tea to help bring the fever down.  
  
Shawn: D! D!  
  
He shouted out in a mindless manner do to the fever. The dog put his head to Shawn's hand and Shawn stopped calling out for "D". The dog was well mannered and got along great with Inferno's wolves as well as her cats. It was late in the afternoon when Shawn opened his eyes red with lack of sleep.  
  
Shawn: Where am I?  
  
Inferno: Safe.You're in my house Shawn.  
  
Shawn: D! Where's D?  
  
Inferno: If that is what you call the dog that came in with you. He's getting a flea bath. War had to have something to do. Bradshaw is helping her; this dog you brought is quite the feisty one.  
  
Shawn: He is the resign, I am alive right now. If it hadn't been for him, I'd still be a prisoner to tows creatures.  
  
Shy sat straight up stiff as a board. After Shawn said that.  
  
Shy: Was one of them link of lizard like?  
  
Shawn: Yeah, real ugly Ass Hole if you ask me.  
  
Inferno: They aren't fare from here are they?  
  
Shawn: I got here only, because I could see where you live. From the viewpoint of where they had stopped.  
  
Inferno: War Get the seller ready. We might not have much time. I had a good amount out wood down there last I knew.  
  
War: Alright.  
  
War left the room. Inferno looked to Shy, giving her a look that booked no argument.  
  
Inferno: Taker, you and Shy go with War and she will tell you what you nee to do.  
  
Taker: What the hell is it? Why are you having us go down there? They aren't here yet!  
  
Shy: It is not that Taker. It is simple.She wants everyone safe. Shawn is in no condition to make another escape if they should find him again. Shawn and all of us can go down there and thus give the appearance that the house is empty.  
  
Inferno: Yes, I also have a button in the pantry. It moves the shelves down and makes the pantry empty. But, it just moves the stuff inside go down to the seller's kitchen. Smart now aren't I?  
  
Shawn: What about your animals?  
  
Inferno: I got food for them down there too. I have always had it in somewhat readiness just in case of Thunderstorms those have massive tornadoes or something. Call me paranoid!  
  
Bradshaw: Well, there ends my fun.  
  
Kane: Shit don't you think you've screwed her enough to go for the rest of her life?  
  
Bradshaw: No.  
  
Inferno: Well, it will have to be enough! No go and get what War tells you too!  
  
War came back with a long list. Y2J, Kane, Taker and Inferno took over moving what remained of both wood box holdings down into the seller. Shy and Bradshaw's chick were put to moving the animals down and into their places. For security resigns, then went to make up the beds with fresh coverings and cleaned the rooms from all signs of anyone having been in them. The curtains pulled and made to keep light from the rooms. Bradshaw moved Shawn down into the seller when the heating was good enough to keep him warm. The seller was larger then the foundation. Which was carefully supported by a steel support system and tied in also by the same system. The walls were made of concert blocked about two feet thick held by Steel bars as well. The kitchen down in the seller was directly under the kitchen upstairs. As was the pluming and water lines as well. The fireplace was also fixed to look like it was coming from the nabbers' chimney. A great way to discuss the house to look as if no one was home. The seller was like a total different place. Egyptian styles paintings on the wall, Hieroglyphic and Norse paintings of the Norse Gods, also Scottish, Italy and many other kinds of paintings. Different kinds of masks One of a large black Jackal head; it was an Egyptian mask of their God Anubis. There were six rooms in the seller, where as there were only three up top. There was one room that was locked. The door was made to give the impression to stay out. It looked smoke damaged; it's once beautiful painted surface looked marred by fire damage.  
  
Taker: Why is this one locked?  
  
Inferno: I don't know.I've never been inside it before to my memory.  
  
War: You used to go inside it all the time. You'd lock yourself in it and stay in there all day.  
  
Inferno looked shocked, as if she didn't understand why, she would have no memory of being in the room.  
  
Inferno: What is in it?  
  
War: You never let anyone else go inside it. You said that it was your room and no one was to go inside it. You have the key with you around your neck.  
  
Inferno looked down at her necklaces and was puzzled. Not knowing which one it could be not one looked like any key to her. War lifted a sword with two king cobras twisted around it with dragon like wings behind the handle of the sword. Inferno held the charm she had, had for so long she had forgot when she got it. Walking to the door she looked for a handle, but none was there. Was not sure about what, she had to do. In order to open the door, she placed her hands on the doorframe and the charm hung and a light hit it. The door opened a hot flash of heat spilled from the room; Inferno froze as if the heat was ice on her skin. Kane called out after Inferno, Inferno didn't respond. She looked, as if something had hit her. With such force, that she was stunned from the blow. Her eyes gave that fare out distant look, as if she had left her body.  
  
The door vanished from Inferno's sight; in it's place as well as the wall. Was a large and spacious field. With two oceans of armies, one was wearing Dark red and brown-colored uniforms. The other were Purple and Black with Red raps around there waists. In the front was a person dressed all in white. Her long blond red hair half free to let the wind blow as it willed the other brained into thousands of little tiny braided braids. A gold war crown of a two horned Unicorn with it's main in a flame design was on her forehead and covered the space between her eyebrows and stopped shortly before the turn in her nose. Inferno could hear voices calling out to her but couldn't respond. Other voices were calling out to her for help, for a leader. Her head was spinning and she couldn't feel the wall anymore. It too had vanished, in its place was a large black horse. The size of a monster truck, or looked close enough to the same size. It's dark blue eyes looked to her with hope. What was it they wanted from her? What was the resign they had all come here for? She didn't know how to lead an army, let alone make two into one. Pain started to flow like water threw her body as a voice Inferno had thought she would never hear again. Started calling out to her.  
  
"Can't you feel the power you were given? Feel it flowing threw you? Doses it still make you feel strong? You're the destruction of all those who stand in your way. You are in charge, no one but you!"  
  
Inferno: NO! I don't want to listen to you anymore! Leave me alone!  
  
The Earth started to shake beneath her feet and the voice grew loader. The vary sound of it was like a blow to her physical being.  
  
"We made you! You are ours to control! You will listen and obey!"  
  
Inferno: NEVER!  
  
Kane was vary afraid, Inferno was starting to talk to people that weren't there. What was happening? He walked to be were Inferno stood, the heat was so hot there he couldn't get close enough to shack Inferno to get her back to the real world.  
  
Inferno: NEVER!  
  
Taker was in a confused state; he too was wondering whom Inferno was saying those things to. War was vary frighten, she was showing at Inferno. Trying to get her sister back to respond to her calling her twin. Tears falling down her face as she even tried to get her twin back by trying the link they shared to each other's minds. She couldn't reach a sister that wasn't there. Inferno started shacking as her voice softened something was wrong; she was fighting someone she feared. But, who was it on God's green Earth did Inferno fear?  
  
Inferno: Never again! You tried to kill those who mean more to me, then my own life! You killed them all! Gate, Dragon, Sword, Twin Blade, Night River.You killed them all! You made me kill them! I will not do your dirty work ever again!  
  
Inferno was floating in the air at this time, her eyes glowing a deep dark rich purple. The light from them was tainted with what looked to be lighting jumping from one side of her eyes to the other. She had to be angry, Inferno never displayed such power before. She had always feared using her power, and often never used at all unless it was to heal someone. Inferno started to glowed an ere color of purple light that seemed to flow from her being. She had never done so in the past, what was wrong?  
  
Inferno: I am not your tool of evil anymore! I told you that long ago after the Blood bath you made me do! The innocent lives those were slaughtered! Their blood is on my hands!  
  
The world spanned and shook with anger, shaking her head left and right in the manner that said no. Inferno tried to move her hands to cover her ears, but she was unable to move. Her arms were stretched apart and her feet wouldn't move.  
  
We've been through days of thunder  
  
Some people say they don't belong  
  
They try to put us under  
  
But can we stand together and a million strong?  
  
Let's get on with the show (Let's get started)  
  
Turn the lights down low (Turn the lights down low)  
  
You were there from the start (You were there)  
  
We know who you are  
  
and this one goes out to you  
  
Everyone, everyone, everyone  
  
Said this one goes out to you  
  
Everyone, wish they had showed us what you done  
  
and this one goes out to you.  
  
(More synthesized voicing; saying Backstreet)  
  
We've been inside the circus (circus music plays a bit)  
  
We take the pleasure with the pain  
  
I guess there's something about us  
  
Whatever comes around we'll always stay the same  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Let's get on with the show (Oh Let's get started)  
  
Turn the lights down low (Turn the lights down low)  
  
You were there from the start (You were there)  
  
We know who you are  
  
We know, who you are!  
  
Everyone, everyone, everyone  
  
Said this one goes out to you  
  
Everyone, wish they had showed us what you done  
  
and this one goes out to you.  
  
(Music break and synthesized voicing)  
  
Now we're minutes away  
  
Till it's time to play  
  
Our heart beats are rising  
  
they're letting you in  
  
Time for the show to begin  
  
We, wish they had showed us what you done  
  
this one goes out to you you you  
  
You make us feel like we've just begun  
  
And this one goes out to you  
  
Everyone, everyone, everyone  
  
Said this one goes out to  
  
Everyone, wish they had showed us what you done  
  
and this one goes out to you.  
  
Everyone, everyone, everyone (yeah)  
  
Said this one goes out to  
  
Everyone, wish they had showed us what you done  
  
and this one goes out to you  
  
Images flashed before her eyes, friend's family hurt and in pain.  
  
Inferno: Why are you doing this?  
  
"You are the one who has done these things. It is your own doing that they are in such pain."  
  
Pain shot threw Inferno as if the voices where physical beings beating her.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Trapped in a Box

Bad-day for a Haircut Part Six: Trapped in a box  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones AKA Draft Horse of Inferno  
  
Title: Bad-Day for a Haircut Part Six: Trapped in a box  
  
Songs: Rob Zombie, Superbeast, Madonna: The Power Of Good-Bye, Creed: My Own Prison, Jennifer Lopez: Ain't It Funny, Madonna: Burning Up, Celine Dion: To Love You More Disclaimer: OK! I don't own the WWF superstars in this fiction. However, hell I didn't write this to make money, did I? Charters: Kane, The Undertaker, Bradshaw, Jerico, and Draft Horse of Inferno and many others. Rating: Do to some fowl language and other things. I would suggest parents decide whether to let there children read this.  
  
War stepped closer to Inferno, but lighting jumped off her sister to the floor not inches away from War's feet. Something was wrong, that was not hard to tell. Inferno hadn't ever let anything like what was happening happen before.  
  
Shriek the lips  
  
Across ragged tongue,  
  
Convulsing together. Sing  
  
violently, move the jaw  
  
Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead  
  
Triumphantly  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Stir the limbs across the wrist,  
  
Full possession of memory.  
  
Bury me as a dog,  
  
Icy hands surrounding me.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Shriek the lips  
  
Across ragged tongue,  
  
Convulsing together. Sing  
  
violently, move the jaw  
  
Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead  
  
Triumphantly  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
  
  
Inferno started to shack slightly and the glow around her was changing colors from a bright white to a gold and red mix. To a blue flame coloring, with dark red, deep gold, and white mixed in. Tears started to fall down Inferno's checks but the turned into flamed and where gone before they could ever reach the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fox: Vern take a look at this.  
  
Fox handed Vern the locket, which he had been given to him. When he was just a child, by his father. The locket was glowing a bright red with gold mixed in it.  
  
Vern: Isn't that the Firestone on that necklace?  
  
Fox: Yeah, but the one it is said to detect is dead.It shouldn't be glowing at all. The baby didn't live to be one Earth year old.  
  
Vern: Maybe that is just a lie, she did live longer, and it is a child she had that the stone is reading.  
  
Fox: I have to call this in. The council must know about this.  
  
Vern: Why? Therefore, they can do a cover up. They told everyone the girl was dead. What do you think they will do if they find out they were wrong?  
  
Fox: My father will not try to cover it up! He worked on the girl himself, and for years has said that she was alive. He knows his work and he dose it well.  
  
Vern: Well, anyways.Why bother them when we aren't sure of it our selves? I mean.They'll be pissed as all Kiga.If we tell them that we found something that wasn't what we had really found now would they.  
  
Fox: Your right, until we know for sure what we have here. I'll log it in the mission log for now and latter inform them of our discovery. Vern: Yeah, and if what this stone is telling us is true. We could rule this world! The girl is said to have power beyond any other.Do you know what it would be like if we controlled that power?  
  
Fox: The girl was a vary fragile as a baby. Nevertheless, she could have gotten stronger.  
  
Vern: Once weak always weak!  
  
Shy watched in horror, as the glow from Inferno got stronger. Kane however, was not sure the glow was a good idea. Pouring Chloroform onto a rag, he ran and covered Inferno's mouth, nose with it, the glow soon was gone, and Inferno was out cold in a drugged sleep.  
  
Shy: Why did you do that?  
  
Kane: I had a bad feeling. That someone would be looking for, what Inferno was doing. I don't know who or what. Nevertheless, right now I don't want to know.  
  
Shawn: Well, if anyone did they're on their way here.  
  
Taker: I hate to say this, but Shawn's right.  
  
War: Well, then I'm taking Shawn to the barn. Inferno has a room like this under the barn as well. It's made of steel and the horses can even be moved under there. It's about as wide as the property and it is about a mile under grown. Inferno calls it the safety holding for the horses. Tornado's in this area happen. However, none have ever come close to the house in a long time, Inferno was always paranoid about her babies getting hurt.  
  
Taker: Sounds like an Idea to me. Take Bradshaw and your lover boy with Ya.  
  
Y2J: HAY!  
  
Bradshaw: Can I take Kristy with me?  
  
War: Oh.That's the chick's name?  
  
Bradshaw: I don't know.I just call her that.  
  
Everyone shook his or her heads, at Bradshaw. He was screwing a girl and he didn't even know her name. Nevertheless, if what was after Shy came it would be best to get Shawn out of their reach. He was doing better; he could take, without his teeth chattering. However, movement was still shaky and walking was out of the question. The dog he called "Dee" was at his side and had a brand new neon orange harness on. On the sides where two bags of, which held chain in them, just in, cease Dee had to drag Shawn to safety again. Taker would guess that Shy would want to stay with Inferno, do to the instinct that Inferno was her protector and Taker of course couldn't leave Shy. Kane wouldn't even think about leaving Inferno, which was just Kane's way of protecting what was his. So, the less people that where found the less that were captured or killed. Granted that Taker didn't intend to die, or let Shy, Kane or even Inferno die. Inferno's wolves would fight until the death of them to protect Inferno, which was just how they were trained. How Inferno managed to train her dung's in the time she had when she was not with Kane he would never even know how to guess.  
  
War: Anyway, I could use the help. Inferno has the starter grid in the washroom area of this place. I'll go turn it on, so that the heater will kick on. The power is generated threw the under ground spring Inferno found years back.  
  
Shy: I'll stay with Inferno. She might need me when she wakes up.  
  
Y2J: That might not be a good idea.  
  
Kane: It's the better of the ones you or I could think of. If they are looking for Inferno, Shy will be here and not with you. Therefore, they might get the better deal. However, you and the others will still be safe.  
  
Inferno started to move around and groan. She was always a grumpy person when she wok up. Lifting her head she looked around and found Kane smiled and went back to sleep. Kane lifted Inferno and put her in the hammock in the far corner. Covered her up with her favorite blanket and pulled up a chair next to it and gave the hammock a gentle put to get it going in a gentle swaying motion. Taker grinned, no one would ever guess that Kane was a softy for Inferno. It was always Inferno doing the parenting kind of things. Kane has seemed to be the kid a lot of the time. However, now it was appear that they have switched roles and they both were good at them.  
  
Shy: I wish that one-day, I'll find someone like Kane to keep all to myself.  
  
Taker: Maybe you already have.  
  
Shy: You belong to someone else. I don't think that Sara. Would let you go, as easily as you, think she would.  
  
Taker: Who knows with Sara. If she cares at all, I'd never know.  
  
Taker was amused by what Kane was doing. Many would say Inferno had made the Big Red Machine a Mamma's boy. Nevertheless, if they only knew the truth. They'd know that in real life, Kane was vary much a boy that wanted his mothers affecting. However, was denied it by an older brother that wouldn't share. After the fire, he had thought that he was alone and with no one to turn to. It was then that he found out he missed the annoying half brother that he fought with constantly for his mother's affection. After learning that Kane was alive, he found that after years of thinking he was the last of his family. The feeling of the annoying little brother returned and Taker had loved it. He wasn't alone anymore and he would be able to catch up so to speck with his brother and make up for lost time. However, there would not be anything of the sort. Kane had been saved from the fire. Nevertheless, had been taught all those years after the fire, that his half brother was the one that caused the fire that the death of their mother was his fault. The lost time would be the rift that would keep them apart.  
  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
  
The spell has been broken  
  
I loved you so  
  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
  
Creation comes when you learn to say no  
  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
  
I was your fortress you had to burn  
  
Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
  
I pray to God that it won't be long  
  
do you wanna go higher  
  
There's nothing left to try  
  
There's no place left to hide  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
  
The spell has been broken  
  
I loved you so  
  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
  
I was your fortress  
  
There's nothing left to lose  
  
There's no more heart to bruise  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
Learn to say good-bye  
  
I yearn to say good-bye  
  
There's nothing left to try  
  
There's no more places to hide  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
There's nothing left to lose  
  
There's no place left to hide  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
It had been over the last two or three years. That Taker had been able to start to so to speck, mend the rife and make up for lot time. Help chase away the loneliness, which had been their lives for so long. Hide the pain that the year had brought to them. Inferno was such a help to them. She was just bursting with life, she had a way of thinking that made even the smallest things sound like an adventure. It was like living ones childhood over again, Inferno was ever interested in this and that. She made even the simplest of things wound so interesting. Stopping further thought Taker looked to War as she walked over to him.  
  
War: After I go.Lock this door. The power should be steady.If anyone finds you turn it off and we'll all know that you got company. I took most of the hounds with me. I need them to get the horses down into the safety rooms and get them settled.  
  
Taker: OK I'll lock up after you go.  
  
War placed her hand on Taker's shoulder.  
  
War: God be with you and protect you.  
  
Taker: I think that right now God has meager list agents me on at this time.  
  
War: I know . . . Maybe he'll wait until you are on your own to finish them.  
  
Taker: Maybe, Here's hopping.  
  
War left and Taker locked the door as War had asked him to, after showing him how to turn off the power to the underground building and not the barn. Shy was sitting next to Inferno and Shy looked totally like an angelic angle, Taker had to stop to gain his resolve again. The sight was so strong, that for a moment. He had forgot that he wasn't married and that he couldn't keep the angle all to himself. Kane was like a mountain; he seemed as if the sight of Shy's heavenly beauty did not affect him. Taker guessed that Kane would most likely have eyes only for Inferno.  
  
Taker: So, sleeping beauty wake up again?  
  
Kane: Not yet.She was not asleep long last night. Therefore, I'll let her sleep for a while longer. It could be good for her. She's always in a bad mood when she gets woke up.  
  
Shy: Why is Inferno so paranoid all the time?  
  
Kane: Who knows. I don't but I am not going to ask. If she wants me to know she'll find her own way of telling me.  
  
Taker took a seat between Shy and Kane.  
  
Taker: So, why don't you tell us more about your abduction, Shy?  
  
Shy: Why? What would you two knowing about it do?  
  
Taker: Not much, but it would give us something to do while Inferno is catching up on her beauty sleep. Kane: Inferno doesn't need beauty sleep. She's already beautiful.  
  
Fox lifted the mica to his mouth and sent a call to his father, Lord Jackal.  
  
Fox: Dad.This is Fox over.  
  
Jackal: Yeah, I hear you Fox. What is this all about? Do you know what Zindthe it is?  
  
Fox: I'm on a planet named Earth.  
  
Jackal: Earth you say?  
  
Fox: Yes.  
  
Jackal: It's been a while, from the last time anyone has gone there. They say that the locals are barbaric.  
  
Fox: The weather here is. We got the Barred working to cool the area off. The heat is more, then our bodies could take. The creatures living on the world are strange. We captured one.But he died. I guess they need heat to live.  
  
Jackal: Maybe, What is the resign for you waking me up in the middle of the dun?  
  
Fox: I would like to know about, the necklace that you gave me, when I was a lad. The one with the purple stone on it, with the strange creatures around it.  
  
Jackal: The purple stone was the one that the fire child was responsive to. She made it glow when she was getting stronger. I believe that before she died it was glowing.  
  
Fox: Would anything else make it glow?  
  
Jackal: We tried it on many other fire offspring, but it wouldn't glow.  
  
Fox: So, it would only work on the fire girl?  
  
Jackal: Didn't I just say that? Why are you now so interested about a charm that no longer works?  
  
Fox: It works, Father.  
  
Jackal: What do you mean? The girl is dead. She died in her sleep.  
  
Fox: It is glowing right now, Father.  
  
Jackal: Put the viewer on!  
  
Fox flicked a green which and it showed the purple stone glowing brightly.  
  
Jackal: By Venus! She must have been revived!  
  
Fox: Should I go in search of her?  
  
Jackal: Yes! Find her! I'm on my way!  
  
Fox: I must know what she looks like. How am I to find her without knowing what she looks like?  
  
Jackal: The stone will glow and lightning with jump over it. When you put it on her, it was created by her magic. The creatures on it are hers. They are the ones that will always find her and they will protect her from all harm. Dame if she's alive then there is hope for our race.  
  
Fox: She could defeat our enemies and we could rule.  
  
Jackal: Yes, once we have control over her that is.  
  
A court is in session A verdict is in  
  
No appeal on the docket today, just my own sin  
  
The walls are cold and pale the cage made of steel  
  
Screams fill the room alone I drop and kneel  
  
Silence now the sound my breath the only motion around  
  
Demons cluttering around my face showing no emotion  
  
Shackled by my sentence expecting no return  
  
Here there is no penance my skin begins to burn  
  
(chorus)  
  
So I held my head up high hiding hate that burns inside  
  
Which only fuels there selfish pride  
  
We're all held captive out from the sun  
  
A sun that shines on only some  
  
We the meek are all in one  
  
I hear a thunder in the distance see a vision of a cross  
  
I feel the pain that was given on that sad day of loss  
  
A lion roars in the darkness only he holds the key  
  
A light to free me from my burden and grant me life eternally  
  
Should have been dead on a Sunday morning banging my head  
  
No time for mourning ain't got no time  
  
(chorus)  
  
I cry out to God seeking only his decision  
  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
  
I've created my own prison Kane sat next to Inferno keeping the hammock in motion as Shy talked with Taker. There was something wrong with that in his mind. Sara might be a shrew, but she was just troubled badly. On the other hand, was she? Was her misery really Taker's fault? Could it be that he was only seeing half of the problem and not the other? Could it be his brother, was only looking for someone, who could make his truly happy? Was Sara just pushing him away in order to find fault in him for seeking comfort elsewhere? Was it not the same, as anyone else in the same spot would do? Inferno: Kane.Thinking about that problem is giving me a headache. You don't think it threw clearly and your missing allot of information that you'd need in order to get a good answer with. Kane: How long you been awake? Inferno: Not long.How did I get here? Kane: I carried you.Do you remember what happened? Inferno: Not much. I remember being shouted at by others I couldn't see. Kane: You were glowing and shooting lighting everywhere. Inferno: Where's Shawn? War? Bradshaw? Y2J? And is Bradshaw's chick with him? Kane: Well, Bradshaw, War, Y2J, and Kristy as Bradshaw calls her. Are in the underground room under the barn. To be honest.Even Bradshaw don't know her name either. Inferno: Typical Bradshaw. Kane: Can't say I know that much about him myself. Taker and Shy having heard that Inferno was talking joined Kane and Inferno in a conversation that which in turn was, not about anything important. Shy: Inferno, I'm wondering about something and I think you might know the answer I am looking for. Inferno: Ask away. Estoy loca enamorada de ti  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
  
But there are facts in our lives we can never change  
  
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same  
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
  
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side  
  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
  
1 - Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh I wish this could be real  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
  
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
I locked away my heart  
  
But you just set it free  
  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
  
I pushed you far away  
  
And yet you stayed with me  
  
I guess this means  
  
That you and me were meant to be  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
  
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid I locked away my heart  
  
But you just set it free  
  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
  
I pushed you far away  
  
And yet you stayed with me  
  
I guess this means  
  
That you and me were meant to be Shy: Dose Taker always growl? When he's horny, or is that something that he dose just for me? Taker choked on his drink and looked at Shy like she had asked an unaskable question. Inferno: Well, Shy.From what I know about Taker. He's basically like a Dog.A really big dog! But, the growling is something I think he dose depending on how much he likes what he's getting. Taker: INFERNO! *Shock was written all over Taker's face* Inferno: Yes, Taker that is my name. Are you wanting, my attention in order to ask me something? Taker's jaw and lips were working, but his voice however, was not so inclined to do so. Kane: What's wrong Deadman? Cat got your tongue? Taker glared at Kane. It was one of those "You-Are-Going- To-Die looks" that really, made you really think he would go threw with what that look meant. Shy had a blush on her checks that made her whole face look red. Inferno knew full well that the question shouldn't have been answered. But, she though that some comic relief was needed. Kane: Well, if you really wanna know. What he dose that is only for those who he really likes. You should hear him specking Egyptian. That is one way to tell your high on his list of keepers. Taker's eyes were stabbing daggers at Kane. Inferno: Cores Kane has one up on him there. Kane starts talking in Spanish.Or Scottish. Kane's eyes about bugged out of his head at he shot a look at Inferno of utter shock that she had said such a private and personal thing out load. Shy laughed at the sight of Taker and Kane utterly shocked. There eyes were so much larger and their jaws seemed to have lost whatever where holding them up. Shy: Well, I was wondering what he was saying. Inferno: Well, if you can say some of the words, he used I could tell you. Shy: He said them to fast for me to pick one or two out. The walky-talky made a beep sound, not too loud that it would be picked up at first. But the second time Inferno grabbed it. Inferno: Over.This is Wild Fire.Who's on link? Over. War: This is Blood Bath.Wild Fire.Over. Inferno: What is your status? Over. War: Ponies don't like down here to well. Wolfs are restless, and Bradshaw's chick will not shut up! Over. Inferno: Cure for women who talks too much. Black desk; right hand purple front drawer. Cure is in there. It fixes everything. Over. War: Black Blade picked up something, he didn't like and he's still out. Might be our friends trying to get us unaware. Over. Inferno: Could also be next store ladies, bitch is out, and she is in heat again. Over. War: That's not likely, in this weather. Over. Inferno: True.Have Voltaire with Nighthawk keep, watch for the time being. Over. War: Will do.Have to go. Until, later.Over and Out. Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire  
  
And I can't quench my desire  
  
Don't you know that  
  
I'm burning up for your love  
  
You're not convinced that that is enough  
  
I put myself in this position  
  
And I deserve the imposition  
  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
  
And this pounding in my heart  
  
Just won't die...I'm burning up  
  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
  
For your love...  
  
You're always closing your door  
  
That only makes me want you more  
  
And day and night I cry for your love  
  
You're not convinced that that is enough  
  
To justify my wanting you  
  
Tell me what you want me to do  
  
I'm not blind and I know  
  
That you want to want me but you can't let go  
  
Come on let go...  
  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
  
For your love...  
  
Do you wanna see me down on my knees  
  
Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased  
  
Unlike the others I'd do anything  
  
I'm not the same I have no shame  
  
I'm on fire  
  
You know you got me burning up baby  
  
Burning up for your love...  
  
Shy watched as Kane took great care of Inferno. Granted Inferno didn't think she needed medical attention. Of any kind, and made Kane's simple task harder. Smiling as she watched Kane, he seemed to have endless amount of passions. She could tell by the caring that shinned in Kane eyes that he knew that Inferno would make things difficult.  
  
Kane: Inferno.Come on.It won't hurt.  
  
Inferno: I remember you saying that about getting a SHOT!  
  
Kane: Hay! How was I to know you'd have a reaction like that!  
  
Inferno: I was telling you! But, NO! You wouldn't believe me.  
  
Kane grinned and grabbed Inferno in a bear hug.  
  
Inferno: Your incorrigible! You know that?  
  
Shy felt her heart fall. What was it like to be loved like that? What kind of man did it take to be cherished like Kane did Inferno? Shy looked to Taker, his eyes were staring at hers in seconds. As if they were meant to be looking into the others eyes. What was it about Taker that had her weak in the kness and finding it hard to think normally? Was it something in his eyes that took control away from her being able to think by herself? Or was it something inside herself that she dare not find?  
  
Take me, back into the arms I love  
  
Need me, like you did before  
  
Touch me once again  
  
And remember when  
  
There was no one that you wanted more  
  
Don't go, you know you will break me heart  
  
She won't, love you like I will  
  
I'm the one who'll stay  
  
When she walks away  
  
And you know I'll be standing here still  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more  
  
See me, as if you never knew  
  
Hold me, so you can't let go  
  
Just believe in me  
  
I will make you see  
  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more  
  
And some way, all the love that  
  
We had can be saved  
  
Whatever it takes, we'll find a way  
  
Believe in me  
  
I will make you see  
  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
Can't you see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more Shy's heart pained for the one she would never truly have. Taker belonged to another, so in truth was only for the time being. Her heart pained at the thought of having to let him go one day. Of not having the joy of seeing him grin each morning as she had these last few days. What was it like before she had ever meat The Undertaker? She couldn't seem to find an answer to the question but only half-lived. Taker was now somehow more important to her, then her freedom from those after her. She cringed at the thought of the male that had picked her so long ago. The image of the man brought the feeling of filth to her skin as she remembered the examination, which he had supervised of her. She had been striped of her clothing and made to move this way and that as a main computer examined her body. Fox was grinning at the stone glowed brighter still, as they continued to the house. She was there! She had to be she was alive and soon would be under his control. With her kind of power, he could rule this world with an iron fist until his father got there. Maybe even after his father arrived. This world has potential for greatness. That was for sure, if only he could get ride of the blasted heat! He could make his home here and then this world population would be under the control of his ultument warrior. To be continued. 


End file.
